


He Changed Everything

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Newt's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 40,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: When Thomas shows up, he changes everything- including Newt, it seems. Newt has a hard time keeping his cool around him, and can't stop thinking about him. The more he talks to him and spends time with him, the more he realizes his feelings for him. Even among the mess and chaos, his eyes are always on Thomas. ***Hello! This is the entire first book (Maze Runner), rewritten from Newt's POV and as Newtmas :) This was a request from the lovely Instant-Karma, please do enjoy!***





	1. Chapter One/Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, lovlies! Another adventure through the nostalgic days of the Maze Runner <3 
> 
> Please do enjoy!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt and Alby were talking when the alarm hit. 

"Greenie's here," Alby said simply, beginning to walk calmly that way while the other boys went running and shouting. 

Newt followed, shaking his head at the others. This happened all the time, you'd think they'd be used to it. Though Newt couldn't even deny the excitement; a new Glader was being brought to them, a fresh, new face- Newt was eager to see it. 

When he saw it, though, he hadn't intended on it being so... Well, good-looking. 

Newt stood beside Alby as the two of them helped him out of the Box. His eyes were wide and panicked and wouldn't focus on just one spot. Poor kid was completely freaked out. The other boys started grabbing at the Greenie, helping him out and helping him stand. When the Greenie had stood, he looked around all over. He had to be the most panicked one Newt had seen yet. 

Alby welcomed him, kids poked at him, Chuck waited eagerly for him to do something, and Gally made some remark, but Newt could only look at him. He seemed different. And there was something about that- it pulled Newt in. A change, something different- finally. 

Newt shook his head. That made no sense, he was just another kid. 'He's good-looking, but he's not some bloody God or something.' he mentally scolded himself for thinking so highly of just another Greenie. 

"Where am I?" he finally said, his eyes darting around Alby and Newt, trying to focus on just one, but not able to. 

Newt felt bad for him. He sounded so scared. He wanted to say something, to comfort him, but Alby beat him to it. "Nowhere good, just slim it." 

Newt rolled his eyes. Alby didn't have a way with words. 

And he just got worse. 

Alby was trying hard- he at least started by introducing himself, but he kept mentioning surviving and how the last Greenie died. Newt slapped him upside the head lightly. "Shuck it, Alby, wait for the bloody Tour. Poor guy's gonna have a buggin' heart attack." Newt turned to the newcomer, seeing that the Greenie's attention was now on him. The way his gazed weighed on Newt made his cheeks flush, but he ignored it. Instead, he offered his hand. "Name's Newt, Greenie. Try and forgive our new leader." he said, though instantly regretted holding out his hand- the Greenie had rejected Alby's, and he probably wouldn't take his. 

Just as Newt was going to pull it away, the Greenie took it and shook it lightly. Newt was surprised, and his cheeks burned again. It was stupid, but he felt kind of special. And out of all the boys here, this was the one he wanted to think of him as special. 

Alby motioned for the Greenie to sit, then sat himself. He reached over and grabbed Newt, yanking him down. "Pipe it, shuck-face, at least he can understand half my words." 

Newt got a little embarrassed. He hoped the Greenie could understand him; he didn't talk that much different, that he...? 

'Shuck it,' he mentally cursed. 'A handsome guy is here for five minutes and I'm already self-conscious.' 

The Greenie started firing off questions- more than any other usually did. This one was a thinker, that was for sure. Alby held out a hand and silenced him, dragging him and Newt off. Thomas continued his questions as they walked, but once again, Alby shot him down. "Slim it, Greenbean. If we told you everything right away, you'd die on the spot. Right after you klunked your pants. Baggers would drag you off." 

All the color drained from the boy's face and Newt grabbed Alby's arm. "Alby, lay off. You're hurtin' more than you're helpin', ya know?"

The Greenie looked at Newt with some relief, the panic in his eyes dying down a bit. His eyes were red like he was going to cry, so Newt gave him a smile; he didn't know what else to do, but the thought of him crying made him sad. 

Alby shook his head. "Get him a bed, get him some sleep." 

Newt nodded. "Good that. Come on, Greenie." Newt said, trying to sound as warm and nice as he could. 

But Alby walked away, and the boy's eyes filled with tears. He managed to keep them from falling, but he looked miserable. Newt knew how he felt, he was a thinker too, he wanted answers- and on the First Day, that would make him miserable, just like it was. "What did I do?" he whispered sadly. "Why'd they send me here?" 

Newt frowned and clamped a hand on Thomas' broad shoulder. "Hey Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt. First Day's the worse, it'll get better. Just hang in there." 

"Is this a prison?" the kid choked, looking at Newt with such sad eyes. 

Newt just shook his head. "Stop askin' questions. Just try and calm down." 

The Greenie nodded his head weakly. Newt hadn't realized how bad he was at comforting people until now. This guy needed some positivity. "I think Chuck'll be a good fit for ya. Wee, fat little shank, but a nice sap." 

Newt had barely gotten the words out when a scream ripped through the air, making him jump. He creased his face in confusion, and annoyance. "Shuck it, can't the bloody Med-Jacks handle that kid for a bloody second?" he cursed, more to himself than the new kid. He looked at the Greenie apologetically. "What's your name?" 

The kid hesitated before speaking. "Thomas," he said, sounding almost unsure. 

Newt nodded and patted his arm, feeling a little awkward. He was really, really good-looking. "Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements. I gotta run," and with that, Newt turned and took off to the Homestead. 

Newt had to admit, he was hot, but Newt was just drawn to him in general. He had a different air about him, and something in his eyes made Newt's stomach do weird stuff- butterflies and all that crap. He hoped to get to know him more. 

Then he thought of his accent and his limp and suddenly felt like staying far, far away. 

Newt shook his head, pushing it all away. This wasn't the time, he needed to focus. 

So he cleared his mind, entered the Homestead, and hoped Thomas would find Chuck soon enough.


	2. Chapter Three/Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Writing for Maze Runner is so nostalgic. This was my favorite book, and it just brings back so many good memories <3 Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt crossed his arms, standing behind Alby. 

Alby was crouched beside Ben's bedside, talking to him in a comforting voice. Poor Ben writhed and whined, looking like absolute death. Worse than death, actually. It was a scary thing; Newt just hoped Ben would turn out alright. 

Newt's eyes flicked towards the window. The glass was too smudged and scratched to really see anyone in the Glade in actual detail, but he still wondered about the Greenie- Thomas. Something stirred in his chest when he thought of his name. 

Alby stood and leaned against the wall next to Newt. "What're you thinking about?" 

Newt shook his head. "Nothing important. Does he seem any better to ya?" Newt asked, nodding towards Ben. 

Alby shrugged. "You know how it is with these things- the worse comes and goes until it's over. He seems like he's hurtin' pretty bad right now, though. I'm just hopin' he passes out soon." 

Newt just nodded a bit. He had began to let his eyes wander again when Ben let out another piercing scream, making him jump. "Christ," Alby cursed, walking back to over Ben, Newt following. 

They crouched on either side of him, trying to talk him down. They had to hold him down for a couple minutes, but thankfully he started calming a bit. But he was writhing unceasingly, letting out wounded groans. Newt just looked at Alby and sighed. Somehow, Newt managed to hear Gally call out the word "Greenbean" mockingly from downstairs and he grimaced. Thomas had apparently found his way to the Homestead. 

But with another cry from Ben, Newt stopped thinking about it, focusing on the task at hand. 

But the more he heard Gally laughing and making jabs, the less he could focus. Newt got to his feet and looked over his shoulder. "I think Gally's giving the Greenie a hard time." he said, frowning. 

Alby shook his head. "Who cares? He's not hurtin' him." 

Newt nodded a bit, but heard Thomas say his name. His cheeks flushed a little; was he looking for him? Ben let out a strangled groan and Newt dropped to his knees, trying to calm him down before he got out of control again. 

"What are you doing up here, Greenie?!" Alby suddenly yelled, making Newt jump. 

Newt swung around and sure enough, there he was. Alby got up and went after him, yelling the entire time. Newt sighed and ran after them. "Alby, slim it!" he said, putting a hand on his chest. "He doesn't know better, I'll take him back." 

Alby just nodded, turning and storming back. 

Newt looked at Thomas and frowned. "What are you doing up here, Tommy?" he asked, taking him by the arm and leading him back to the stairs. 

"I was... looking for you," he said weakly. He must've seen Ben. 

Newt sighed. "Ya can't go up there." 

As they started down the stairs, Gally began to open his big mouth, but Newt shot him a look. He was sick and tired of people bullying Thomas. Gally glared at him, but didn't speak. Chuck was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Stay with Chuck," Newt said, "and just steer clear of Alby for the day, alright?"

Thomas nodded and gave Newt such a frightened look, he almost didn't want to leave him. Newt offered him a smile and waited for him to turn and leave before heading back up the stairs. 

"Why do you like him so much?" Gally spat as Newt was about halfway up the stairs. "What makes him so special to you?" there was so much accusation in Gally's voice, Newt almost chose to say nothing. 

"He's not bloody special," Newt said, "I just think you lot could stand to not be such shuck-faces." 

Gally just sneered and scoffed. "Sure. I'll make a point to be nicer to your boyfriend." 

Newt glared, but his burning cheeks betrayed him. Eager not to embarrass himself, he just shook his head and finished climbing the stairs. He wandered back inside to Ben's room- he was sleeping finally, thank God. Alby looked back at Newt. "So... The Greenie." 

Newt knew what he was getting at and glared. "Shut up," he said, a bit colder than he had intended to, sitting on the floor and just glaring ahead, his face burning. Alby nudged him. "Geez, slim it," he said softly. "Did Gally say somethin'?" 

"He's always sayin' somethin'," Newt remarked quietly. 

Alby pulled a little, tired grin. "Should I go down there and yell at him? Make him wet his pants?" 

Newt couldn't help it, he let out a little giggle. He just shook his head. "Nah, he already smells bad enough." 

Alby laughed and Newt did, too. He wasn't in such a bad mood anymore, and for a second, he was actually able to get his mind off Thomas. 

 

 

Alby and Newt were just laying on the floor at this point. 

Alby had his arms folded under his head, staring at the ceiling. They laid side-by-side, listening to Ben sleeping. Alby didn't look over as he spoke. "Seriously, though." 

Newt had one arm under his head, the other draped across his stomach. He also didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. Of course he knew what Alby was talking about, but he pretended he didn't. "What?" 

"The Greenie," Alby said. Newt could feel him looking at him now, but he still didn't face him. "You seem... distracted. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" 

Newt blushed, but couldn't find words. 

Alby shifted, facing Newt now. "You do..." he said, sounding surprised. 

Newt looked at him. "Do what?" he asked, barely able to face him. 

"You like him!" Alby exclaimed in a hushed voice, as if someone would hear them. "You like him!" he said, putting emphasis on the word 'him'. 

Newt looked away, blushing furiously. He glared at the ceiling. "So what if I bloody do? Is there something wrong that I like him?" he asked, mimicking Alby's emphasis on 'him'. 

Alby shook his head frantically. "No! I just... didn't know you, uh... Preferred boys." he said slowly, picking each word carefully. 

Newt sat up and started to get to his feet. "That's because I didn't tell ya," he snapped harshly. "Now I'm going on a walk-" 

"Newt!" Alby said, jumping to his feet. "Slim it! I'm not saying there's anythin' wrong with it!" 

Newt knew he was overreacting, but he was so embarrassed he couldn't see straight. "Well you're awfully bloody surprised," he muttered. 

"Well yeah," Alby said with a little laugh. "I had no idea." 

Newt just shrugged, not sure what to say. Alby just laughed a little and shrugged, too. Newt smiled a little. 

The loud rumble of the Doors closing sounded and Newt let out a huff. Alby grinned and nudged him. "I bet you anything the Greenie's freaking out right now." 

Newt grinned. "Of course he bloody is, every newbie does." 

Almost as if on cue, the moment the sound stopped, Ben moaned. Newt and Alby looked at each other, immediately looking tired, then turned and headed back to his bedside to try and coax him back to sleep.


	3. Chapter Five/Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys for 1.) the late update, and 2.) the only one update for the past couple days :/ I want to do two a day, but I didn't get to update until late tonight so please forgive me! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt was getting some fresh air as the sun was setting. 

As he was walking, Gally came storming past, almost shoving him out of the way. Newt glared, but then saw his face flushed red with anger. Newt watched him go, then looked back from where he came from. Thomas was there with Chuck, and he was laughing. Newt smiled warmly to himself; it was nice to see he wasn't so nervous. Though, he couldn't imagine good things would come with him getting on Gally's bad side. 

Newt let his eyes linger on him for a moment, then continued on quietly. 

"Newt!" 

Newt turned to look at him, surprised. "Hey Tommy," he said. 

Thomas smiled a little, but fell somewhat quiet. "Uh... What are you up to?" 

"Just takin' a walk." Newt said, grinning. "What are you up to?" 

Thomas pointed weakly. "Just messing around with Chuck. You should come hang out with us, uh- I mean, if you want to." he said, looking a bit flustered. But he smiled and Newt swore he'd melt right there. 

He wanted to say yes, more than anything, but he glanced back at the Homestead. Thomas smiled somewhat sadly. "Can't be away for too long?" 

Newt gave him an apologetic smile. "Otherwise I would." 

Thomas seemed to perk up when he said that and nodded. "Next time?" 

"Next time." 

Newt watched him go back to Chuck and felt something in his chest constrict. He really did want to go with them. And he couldn't help but think of the way Thomas acted around him. A little flare of confidence ignited in his chest and he kept walking, not caring if he was getting his hopes up. 

 

 

Alby assigned Newt to show Thomas the Grievers. 

Sure, it wasn't the most romantic setting, but at least it was a bit of time alone. Newt quietly crept over to Thomas' bed, near Chuck's. He knelt down and lightly shook him, leaning in close so he could whisper to him without waking the others. Not that he minded be close either. 

Thomas' eyes flashed open. He looked at Newt, dazed and disoriented, and looked like he was going to scream. Quickly, Newt clamped his hand over Thomas' mouth. "Shh, it's me. We don't wanna be wakin' Chuckie now, do we?" 

All the panic in Thomas' eyes simply flashed away, making Newt smile. 

He removed his hand whenever Thomas nodded. "Come on," he whispered, offering his hands to Thomas. "I gotta show you something before wake-up." 

Thomas nodded, pulling on his shoes. "Where are we going?" he whispered. 

Newt just waited for him to finish pulling on his shoes. "Just follow me," 

They began their way through the sleeping Gladers, Thomas was all over the place, and even managed to step on one. Newt giggled as he weaved through them; somehow, Thomas made him feel graceful. Newt shook his head to himself; this boy must've been pretty special if he could make a kid with a limp feel graceful. 

When they managed to make their way through the Gladers, Newt took off in a run without even really thinking about it. He felt utterly giddy and couldn't really contain it anymore. Thomas let out a surprised squeak, then Newt heard the littlest laugh and he followed him. Thomas caught up to him and grinned, wild and bright. Newt returned it; he was so gorgeous and full of life, it made Newt's heart skip. 

Newt came to a stop at the wall, sucking in a breath. Thomas came to a messy stop beside him and turned to him, grinning, "Why did we need to run?" 

Newt grinned. "We didn't." 

Thomas seemed pleased with that answer and nodded, just looking at Newt. Newt felt his cheeks burning and quickly looked away. He couldn't hold that gaze, he didn't have a chance. Thomas' attention was stolen away by the red glowing of the beetle blade's eyes under the ivy. Thomas looked at Newt, "What are those?" 

Newt wanted to tell him- he wanted to tell him everything, anything to make him feel better- but Alby made it clear that he was only to show him the Grievers. "You'll know when ya bloody need to know," Newt said, as playful as he could. 

"Well it seems kind of stupid to send me here and then not answer answer any of my questions," he paused, "Shank." he added, grinning at Newt a little bit. 

Newt laughed and shook his head. "I like ya, Tommy." 

A silence settled for a moment, and Newt started to squirm under that stare. Newt cleared his throat. "Let me show ya somethin'." 

Newt split the ivy, only having to look briefly before he found their little dust-frosted window. He motioned for Thomas to look with him. Newt's entire body went hot when Thomas stood behind rather than next to him. He could feel his heat on his back and it was almost too much. 

"What're we looking for?" he asked, too calmly. Did he not know Newt was barely holding it together here? 

"Just wait, one'll be along soon." he muttered. 

Finally, the eerie green light showed up. Newt could feel the colors across his face. He stared and couldn't look away; the thought of being in the Maze still haunted him. "Out there's the Maze. Everything we do revolves around it. We spend every lovin' minute of every lovin' day tryin' to figure it out, to solve it. And we gotta show you why it's not to be messed with, and why those buggin' doors close at night." 

When the Griever came into view, Newt heard Thomas catch his breath. It snapped him out of whatever trance he was stuck in, and he turned to look at Thomas. His eyes were wide, panicked even. Then the Griever hit the glass. Thomas shrieked, making Newt internally wince, but before he had the chance to tell him to quiet down, Thomas was grabbing him and backing away from the window. Newt lost his footing, and Thomas lost his as a result, and then fell to the ground. 

Newt laid there and groaned, Thomas on him. "Geez, slim it..." he groaned. 

Thomas propped himself up but didn't exactly get off Newt, just looked at him. Newt could feel his cheeks burning again and he looked anywhere but at Thomas. "Come on Tommy," he said, squirming, "get up. It can't get ya." 

Thomas snapped out of it and clambered off him. He got to his feet and held out a hand for him. "I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

Newt accepted his hand and let him pull him up. "I'm fine," he said, brushing himself off. He nodded towards the glass. "That's a Griever. And now that you've seen the nasty thing, we expect ya to help with what we've been sent here to do." 

Thomas looked at him, an unreadable look on his face. "And what's that?" 

"Find our way out," he said with a nod. "Now come on, let's get ya back to bloody bed." 

Thomas ran in front of him before he could take more than a couple steps. "Uh, wait!" 

Newt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Do I get the Tour today?" he asked, sounding unsure at what to call it. 

Newt nodded with a little laugh. "Yes, and then all your bloody questions can get answers," he said, trying to walk again, but Thomas cut him off again. 

"Could you come with?" 

Newt blushed a little. "Uh... I... I suppose I could. Why?" 

Thomas smiled. "I really like you. And to be honest, I'd rather walk all around this confusing place and get my answers from you than with Alby. He's kind of mean." he said, pulling a grin. 

Newt looked down, smiling at the ground. "Oh Tommy, you sure are different." he said, not offering an explanation before he continued to speak. "But sure. I'll go with ya. But ya need to head back to bed for now, there's still a couple more hours before wake-up." 

Thomas nodded and they walked back together. "Or, we could walk around and talk for awhile?"

Newt had to admit, he was surprised. He looked over at him. "You actually want to? Instead of sleeping?" 

Thomas smiled and nudged Newt with his shoulder. "Yeah. I can sleep anytime, but I can never seem to get you alone for five minutes before you're running off again."

Newt blushed and let out a little laugh. "Alright, alright." 

Thomas hooked Newt's arm, smirking. "Allow me to escort you," he said, exaggerating a proper voice. 

Newt laughed and shook his head, resting his other hand on Thomas' arm. "Lead the way." 

Newt smiled to himself as they started off, his stomach suddenly feeling like it wasn't up for staying in one place. 

'Yeah,' he thought. 'He's definitely special.'


	4. Chapter Seven/Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update again, ugh! But I'm here, I've got some chocolate milk, and my dog on my lap-- let's do this!!!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt was standing outside Ben's room, waiting for Alby. 

His cheeks were still burning. Just minutes ago, he was literally on Thomas' arm, the two of them talking and laughing. He put his cold hand up to his face, hoping to calm himself down. 'Why didn't he pull an arm away?' he wondered, just managing to make himself more flustered. 

Alby stepped out and looked surprised. "Hey, what're you up to?" 

"Um. Ya on your way to take Tommy on the Tour?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Alby nodded. "Why?" 

"Can I, uh. Can I go?" he asked, looking at him, trying to act casual. 

Alby crossed his arms, pulling a grin. "Where have you been all morning?" 

Newt just stared for a minute, then cleared his throat. "That does not answer my question." 

Alby laughed, making Newt do the same. "I guess. But I'm not gonna be nice to your boyfriend just because you're around." 

Newt smiled. "That's fine. But stop callin' him my boyfriend." 

Alby grinned and shrugged. "Okay, I'll just wait until he actually is your boyfriend." 

Newt just rolled his eyes, not able to keep the grin off his face. 

***

Newt hadn't helped Alby with the Tour in so long, he forgot how unbearably long it was. Having Thomas around made it a little better. Whenever Alby took the lead after saying some rude comment, Thomas would make faces at him, making Newt have to hold back giggles every time. Poor Thomas had tons of questions, and Alby wouldn't let him ask any of them. 

But he did get thoroughly shown around. None of the jobs seem to appeal to him. But he did have a worrying fixation on the Maze. Just as Newt was thinking he was going to lose his mind from boredom, the alarm for the Box went off. 

Newt and Alby met eyes immediately, both of them mirroring the same confused, concerned look. Without another word, they started towards the Box. Thomas followed, running alongside Newt. "What's going on!?" 

Newt stopped when they reached it. "It means a Greenie's comin' up. Right now." 

Thomas looked around for a moment, then back at him. "So?" 

Newt shook his head. "Tommy, we've never had two Greenies show up in the same month, much less two bloody days in a row." 

 

 

Newt left Thomas with Chuck.

He and Alby went back to the Homestead and briefly discussed it. Newt's mind was spinning, but he wasn't exactly panicking. Just in disbelief. After deciding something must be changing, they headed back out to the Box. 

As they walked, the Gladers moved out of the way for them. Newt couldn't help but feel Thomas' eyes on him; but Newt pushed the emotions away, they had something more important at hand. 

He and Alby positioned themselves on either side of the Box when it arrived, prying the doors open. Newt huffed and looked inside. He squinted; there was no way he could be seeing that right. He looked in as far as he could without falling. When he realized that he had seen it right, he jerked back in shock. He got to his feet, shaking his head. "Holy..." 

Alby had gotten a good look as well. He looked at Newt, looking as if he were in a trance. "No way..." 

Of course, the Gladers erupted into chaos. Alby got them to shut up, but Newt could barely focus on anything. This wasn't right; something was definitely changing. Alby suddenly turned on Thomas, his face red with anger. "Tell us what's going on here, Greenie!" 

Poor Thomas looked completely distraught. "How am I supposed to know!?" Thomas looked at Newt, and all Newt could do was look around- too shocked and confused to even attempt to comfort Thomas. 

Newt just stood up and looked at the others. "... It's a girl." 

Another chorus of voices. Newt's eyes found Thomas; he was the only one, the only silent one, and he was staring right at Newt. He knew there was more, he was smarter than everyone there. Newt's cheeks didn't burn, and his stomach didn't get butterflies, but his chest constricted too hard for this to be some crush. The more he looked at him there, the more Newt felt the need to be nearer. Newt couldn't look away as he continued it. "That's not bloody half of it," he said, everyone shutting up. He managed to pull his eyes away and looked around. "I think she's dead."

***

Newt and Alby were being lowered into the Box, Gally and a couple other boys holding the rope. 

Newt and him exchanged glances, and Gally had such a dark, angry look. Newt just attempted to match with a feeble glare. How could he have that look on his face when there was a dead girl? 

It took a bit of doing, but they managed to get the girl out of the Box. They placed her down and began crawling out as the boys hoisted them. Newt looked over her; she was so pale, her skin completely white. Alby gave Newt a stern look, and he didn't have to speak for Newt to know what he wanted. Newt turned his eyes back to Thomas. Thomas was already looking at him. Newt wished the situation would let him blush or be flattered, but instead, he just motioned for Newt to come to them. 

Thomas walked to them, looking scared out of his wits. His eyes found the girl, avoiding Newt and Alby's. Alby glared. "You know this girl, shank?" 

"Know her?" Thomas asked incredulously. "Of course I don't know her! I barely know you; the only one I know is Newt." 

Despite the situation, that one made his cheeks burn a little. 

"That's not..." Alby let out a frustrated sigh. "Does she look familiar? Do you feel like you've seen her before?" 

Thomas looked at her and shook his head. "No. Nothing." 

Alby looked angry, muttering to himself. Meanwhile Thomas was not taking the question well. "Both of you, slim it." Newt snapped. "Alby, stop bullyin' him, Tommy, stop freakin' out, we're not accusing you of nothin'. Just a question." 

"Unless he's guilty." Gally cut in, grinning at Newt like he was going to say something else, something about Thomas being his boyfriend or something probably, but just then, the girl shot up. 

Newt fell backwards with a yelp. He was glad to see Alby had a similar reaction. Thomas had his eyes on Newt, looking concerned. Newt couldn't believe this guy- he was too much, in the most perfect way. 

She looked around, wide-eyed; like something out of a horror movie. And very clearly, she said, "Everything's going to change." 

And then her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fell back, unconscious. Newt noticed that in her hand was a piece of paper. Not able to take this anymore, Newt scrambled forward and pried her fingers apart, taking the paper and reading it. His eyes went wide and his blood went cold. He felt Alby looking over his shoulder, then Thomas on the other side. 

Regardless, he read it aloud. 

"She's the last one. Ever."


	5. **Author's Note!**

So guys, I just got home, and it's midnight. And I have to get up at five tomorrow, ugh. 

And the worst part; I may not be able to update tomorrow or the next day, because it's Christmas Eve and Christmas, and we're meeting up with family :( So just bear with me, and I will post if I can, but if not, I will be back in two days!! 

I love you guys so much! Happy Holidays! (If you celebrate them).


	6. Chapter Nine/Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> How were your holidays?? Mine were awesome, but now I'm left to clean the aftermath... Haha, at least it was fun. That being said, though, I'm only going to be posting one update today! BUT THERE WILL BE TWO TOMORROW! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own any The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

There was silence. 

In all the time Newt had known the Gladers, this had to be the first time the whole lot of them were quiet. Newt kept waiting for the silence to break, for their to be a chorus of questions and arguments and uncertainty; but nobody moved, and nobody spoke. 

Thomas had his eyes on Newt, as if he expected Newt to know what to do. 

Newt just looked away from him and crumpled the note in his hand. There was nothing good about this situation, and Newt didn't know what to do. 

Finally, the Med-Jacks showed up. They took the girl away, though it didn't seem they knew what to do with her. Nobody did. She was alive, they knew that now, but she was sleeping and didn't show any signs of waking up for a long time. 

Alby was on Thomas again, getting after him. Newt sighed and put a hand on Alby's arm. "Just stop." he said, then looked at Thomas. "There's nothin' you can remember about her, right?" 

Thomas nodded, looking sure of himself for the first time since this girl showed up. Newt continued. "And you'll let us know if that changes, right?" 

Again, Thomas nodded. 

Newt nodded as well, looking back at Alby. "There, that's that. He's just as scared as everybody else, stop pickin' on him." he said, surprised by the defensiveness in his voice. 

Alby lightened up a bit and leaned in, whispering in Newt's ear. "Call a Gathering." 

Newt just nodded and watched him walk off. He should've gone with, but he felt anchored to his spot. He glanced over at Thomas, and Thomas sighed. "So what now? What's a Gathering?" 

This kid was sharp. "It's a meetin'," Newt explained. "Don't worry about it, the Keepers get together and discuss troubles among the Glade. Nothin' too big." 

Thomas nodded, then took a step forward. Now that the serious air had calmed a bit, Newt was suddenly assaulted with all the things he'd been holding back before- and all of it from Thomas just taking one step forward. It almost made Newt feel sick to think about; if him just getting closer could leave Newt like this, then what else could he do? 

Thomas frowned a bit. "Um. I know this isn't the time, but I really did enjoy having you along on the Tour..." he said, his voice fading. He let out an embarrassed laugh. "I just thought I should let you know." 

Newt smiled, despite the burning in his cheeks and nodded. "I did, too." he said, then without even thinking, stood up straighter and left a kiss on Thomas' cheek. 

It was too late to take it back, so he just kept himself together long enough to smile at him before spinning on his heels and following after Alby. With everything that was going on, he should've been thinking and dreading all that. But his mind was spinning with thoughts about Thomas. Did he like that? Was he weirded out by Newt now? Did Thomas blush? Did Thomas notice Newt blushing? 

When he reached Alby, he was a mess; all emotionally strung out- his stomach felt empty and his hands trembled. Alby grinned. "I saw that." 

Newt's face flushed with another wave of heat and he shook his head. "Don't bloody talk about it." 

 

 

There had been much talking; thankfully, Alby only talked business, cause Newt really needed to forget what he did. 

Newt stood and stretched. "I need a break from this," Newt said, smiling apologetically. "I can only take so much business at one time." 

Alby nodded, looking exhausted. Newt felt bad for him, he really did. Newt was second-in-command, so he influenced and tried to help- but it was Alby who made the big decisions. It was a lot of weight to carry. 

Newt wandered into the hallway, peeking in Ben's room as he walked by. 

He stopped.

'No way,' he thought, backing up and looking inside. 

Newt felt his blood run cold. His bed was empty. Newt darted in, looking around as if he might be hiding in a corner or something. "Alby!" he yelled; he was even able to get back out the door before his best friend was already there, eyes wide with worry. "Ben's gone!" 

Alby looked around. "What do you mean!? Where'd he go!?" 

"I don't bloody know!" Newt said, throwing his hands up. "He was gone when I got here!"

Alby cursed, disappearing for a moment, then coming back with his bow strung over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go find." 

Newt nodded, rushing behind him. His eyes stayed on Alby's bow, hoping against hope they didn't have to use that thing. When they stepped onto the Glade, Newt couldn't help but notice he couldn't see Thomas everywhere. 

His heart constricted. 

'You better be okay, Tommy...'


	7. Chapter Eleven/Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not having such a good day, so there's only gonna be one update tonight. I'm really sorry guys, but I'll make up for it tomorrow, I swear. 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Alby asked a couple people when they had seen Ben last. 

It didn't take them long to realize he had wondered into the forest near the Dead Heads. The closer they got, the more Newt's heart was racing. He had been looking around the entire time; he couldn't see Thomas in the Glade anywhere. 

Just as they were nearing the forest, a scream tore through the air, making Newt jolt. 

Alby looked at him and Newt looked back, feeling his blood run cold. "That's Thomas'," he said weakly. 

The two of them broke into a mad dash, Alby fumbling with his bow and an arrow as they ran. Newt was doing his best not to panic, but his imagination got the better of him; he saw blood and lifeless eyes and all the bad things that he could think about. He shook the thoughts away. Thomas was fine- there was no way Newt could be losing him already. 

Alby suddenly came to a stop, pulling his bow taut, the arrow pointed. "Ben!" 

Newt followed the arrow to where it was pointed, right at Ben. And just a couple feet in front of him was Thomas, breathing heavily and clutching his shoulder. Newt began to go to him, but Alby shot him look, commanding him to stay still. Newt's body was itching with anticipation to go over there and make sure Thomas was okay, but he knew Alby was right. Not yet. 

Ben went on and on about how Thomas was bad. About how he'd take them home. Newt didn't even try to understand the gibberish coming from the boy's mouth, but it did make him wonder. Wouldn't Thomas taking them home make him hero? A spark of excitement and fear rushed through his blood; he knew Thomas was different, but how different? 

"Ben," Alby said calmly. "I'm gonna count to three." 

Newt just now noticed the knife in Ben's hand. Newt hoped that Alby noticed it, too. 

"One." 

Ben's eyes were on Thomas, like a rabid dog. He began switching the knife from hand to hand, muttering the word 'bad' under his breath. And poor Thomas, he just stood, wide-eyed. 

"Two." 

Ben smiled and took a rugged step forward, and then another step back. Then he snapped; letting out a scream and sprinting forward, knife raised. Newt instinctively grabbed onto Alby's arm in a panic. Alby didn't hesitate or flinch, he just called out the word; "Three," and let his arrow go. 

It hit Ben right in the cheek, knocking him right off his feet. 

Ben went down, and Newt felt a surge of relief he wasn't proud of. He didn't want Ben dead, but he didn't want him killing Thomas either. Alby just looked at Newt and nudged him. Newt nodded and sprinted towards Thomas. Once again, he didn't think, he just crashed into him, wrapping his arms around him. Thomas winced and before Newt knew it, they were on the ground. 

Newt was on top of him and he grimaced when he saw Thomas' shoulder. "Sorry, sorry!" he said, clambering off of him. "Are you okay?" he asked; he wanted to reach out and grab his face, or hug him, or do something of that sort, but he held back. 

Thomas sat up, he looked amused if not happy, until his eyes found Ben's corpse. "Is that... My fault?" 

Newt shook his head. "Hey," he said firmly, demanding Thomas' attention. "It's not. He attacked you, you didn't do anything." 

Thomas looked at Newt, looking so dazed and strung out. "Can we get out of here?" he mumbled. 

Newt just nodded. 

They didn't get far; just right outside the forest before Thomas suddenly fell to his knees and threw up. Newt knelt beside him and rubbed his back. It occurred to Newt that Thomas had never seen anyone die before, or at least didn't have any memory of it. Newt just watched him sadly. "It's... Awful, I know." he said as comfortingly as he could. "And you're gonna think about it... A lot. Ya won't get much sleep tonight, and you'll see his face over and over again, but... It'll go away. In time, it will. I promise." 

Thomas turned to him and frowned. "You've seen someone die before?" 

Newt just nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Not the best thing, I know. But it happens." 

Thomas sat back and nodded a bit. When he didn't say anything, and just stared off with that miserable look on his face, Newt suddenly felt completely worthless. He looked away and felt his heart drop a little bit; he wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He couldn't even make him feel okay again, what could he ever do for Thomas? 

Newt cleared his throat. "How about we get ya to Chuckie." he said, patting Thomas' back. "He'll help keep your mind off it." 

When Newt moved to stand, Thomas grabbed his arm, making him sit back down. He frowned. "Could you stay? For, just a little while." he said, then offered a little smile. "I'm really only in the mood to be around you right now." 

Newt felt his cheeks burn, but he smiled and nodded. 

***

They sat together for a long time. 

At first, they just sat in silence, but then conversations started up slowly. First about his bite, then Ben, then this place, then the people, then the girl. 

"What do you think about it?" Thomas asked. 

Newt shrugged. "Beats me. It was weird enough for a girl to show up, then everythin' else... I don't know what we're gonna do about all this, I really don't." 

Thomas shrugged. "Maybe we're all blowing this out of proportion. Maybe she's just the last kid, who knows? Supplies might come back, just no more person." he cracked a smile. "Maybe they just ran out." 

Newt laughed a little. They both knew that wasn't the case, but it was a calming thought for the time being. 

Thomas looked over at Newt. "She's pretty," he said, almost with a hint of a question to it. 

"Yeah." Newt said quietly, something heavy settling in the pit of his stomach. Thomas' tone didn't even cross his mind; the only thing he could get from that was that Thomas thought she was pretty. 

"I wonder when she'll wake up," Thomas said, glancing over at the Homestead. 

Newt swallowed whatever that taste in his mouth was and just shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about her anymore. Thomas cleared his throat. "So, uh. Just curious, have there ever been any... relationships, in the Glade?" 

Newt shook his head. "No," he said with an awkward laugh. "It's a deadly place full of a bunch of boys." 

Thomas nodded thoughtfully. "Have... you ever wanted to be in one?" 

Newt glanced at him sideways, not sure how to answer the question. "I..." 

Thomas just grinned a little bit. "I'm kidding," he said. 

Newt laughed a little, blushing. "Heh, yeah..." Newt had to admit, he felt incredibly awkward after that. "Maybe you should get to bed. You look a little tired." 

Thomas seemed a little disappointed, but Newt had already stood up. He didn't want to stop talking to him, but he had the most infuriating instinct to run the moment things got like this. Thomas stood with Newt's help and they walked to his sleeping bag, beside Chuck- who was waiting for him. Newt grinned; he knew the moment he left, Chuck was going to break Thomas down with questions. 

Thomas turned to look at him, something in his eyes that Newt couldn't figure out. He smiled, then much to Newt's shock, wrapped his arms around him. Newt hesitantly wrapped his arms back around him, resting his head on his chest. His arms were so strong, and his chest was so broad. It was driving Newt crazy, to the point where he was almost relieved when Thomas pulled away. Almost. 

Thomas just grinned. "It hurt, but I really liked that hug you gave me back there." 

Newt's eyes darted away and he gave a sheepish smile. "Geez, Tommy," was all he managed before turning on his heels and rushing off to the Homestead. 

When he made it inside, Alby was just sitting around in the hallway, thinking. He noticed Newt and grinned. "What happened?" 

"What do you mean?" Newt asked, playing dumb. 

Alby rolled his eyes. "You look like you're going to burn up over there. Did he kiss you?" Alby asked teasingly. 

"No," Newt snapped, rolling his eyes. "Nothin' like that." 

Alby just smirked. "No? So then where have you been all day?" 

Newt fell silent. 

"Just as I thought," Alby said smugly. 

Newt just gave in and sat beside him, telling him everything.


	8. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to do this to you, lovlies but.. 
> 
> Only a single chapter update, I'm sorry! I did nothing yesterday cause I was all sad and stuff, and now I have so much more to do... It's gonna look so small and be so laammme, ugh! Anyway... 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

The following day was just one thing after the other. 

Newt hovered about the girl, but got continuous updates from Alby coming and going. "Your boyfriend met Minho." he said plainly, returning after some kids came and got him, telling them it was an emergency. 

Newt's face flushed slightly. If he had known that this 'emergency' had involved Thomas, he would've gone. "What's Minho doing back so soon?" he asked, ignoring the comment about his 'boyfriend'.

"Dumb shank lost his water out in the Maze, came back here practically dyin'." Alby said, a little grin on his face. Newt couldn't help it, he grinned too- it was pretty funny. 

Alby's face suddenly grew serious. "And he found a dead Griever out there." 

Newt's face fell. "What?..." 

Alby nodded. "We're gonna go check it out tomorrow. I just can't believe that there's really one out there." he said, leaning against the wall, looking over the girl. "How much you wanna bet, we get there and it's gone already?" 

Newt grinned. "Or it's still there, and it eats you bloody idiots for messin' with it." 

Alby laughed. "I'll take that bet." 

***

Newt had been certain that'd be the biggest news of the day. But he was wrong. 

Just an hour or two later, two Baggers came running in, practically flailing around. And that was when they found out Ben was alive. 

Newt didn't know how to feel about that. At first, there was such a rush of excitement. But then... Dread. At first, he was dreading have Ben back after what he did to Thomas; he didn't want him to act normal and plead his innocence, then go and murder Thomas in his sleep or something awful. But then, Newt glanced over at Alby and saw that look on his face- and Newt began dreading for a whole new reason. 

A Banishing. 

*** 

Newt had gone almost the entire day without seeing Thomas, and he wished he'd be seeing him under better circumstances. 

Thomas walked over to him as everyone was gathering. Newt knew he shouldn't be talking to him now, but he still walked over to meet him. As usual, Thomas had a question before Newt could speak; "What's going on?" 

Newt tried to answer, but there was something in Thomas' face- something that told him Thomas already knew. 

"Are you going to..." his voice trailed as he glanced at the Door. He glanced back at Newt. "There's no way." 

Newt frowned a little. "Tommy, we-" 

Alby walked over, clamping a hand on Newt's shoulder. He looked annoyed; probably because they were talking together now. "You know where you're supposed to be," he said to Newt, the slightest hint of scolding in his voice. 

Alby glanced at Thomas, giving him the same icy glare. "And you should be back with the others," he said, nodding at the crowd that was beginning to form around them. "Newt, go get the Pole." 

Newt looked at Thomas and the shock on his face. 

Newt frowned, mouthing 'We'll talk later,' before turning and rushing off to do as Alby said. He walked into the tool shed and found the menacing thing, letting out a sigh. 

He hated these.


	9. Chapter Fourteen/Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Tomorrow I will only be posting one update, early, because I am going out all day and spending the night with a friend I haven't seen in forever! So there will be three updates tonight, and hopefully two on Saturday!! Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt stood back and watched. 

It wasn't a new thing to him, but that didn't mean he liked it. Alby snapped the collar on Ben's neck; and Ben cried and begged like they always do. But of course, they didn't stop- they never did. Which Newt supposed was fair. Any sort of malicious intent couldn't be tolerated, or else they'd come to regret it. 

Newt stepped up to his position in all this. And they began pushing him out with the closing of the Doors. 

Newt glanced over at Thomas; but that miserable, confused look on his face made Newt look away again. Newt mentally scoffed; 'I'd rather watch as we send a boy to his bloody death than look at Tommy while he's sad? Stupid.'

Though Newt decided he didn't want to look at Ben either, so he just looked down. 

Finally, it was over. Same way it always was; with a boy screaming as he was forced to flee into the Maze so he wasn't crushed by the Doors. Newt felt crappier than usual; thinking about the shock and confusion and misery on Thomas' face made his stomach twist. Alby nudged him, then nodded at Thomas. Newt turned his head, and then felt about a million times worse. 

Thomas was crying. 

Newt walked over, trying to think of something to say to him. Newt wasn't the best at this kind of thing, and he couldn't come up with a single thing before he was standing before him. Thomas just looked at him for a moment. "Can we go take a walk or something?" he asked quietly. 

Newt smiled a little and nodded. 

Before Newt could even start walking, Thomas reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him off. Newt blushed a little, but didn't say anything. Thomas didn't either, and they ended up just walking in silence for a long time. Which was good, cause Newt needed to focus on letting his hand shake. He glanced over at Thomas, and he just looked so mentally exhausted; his eyes looked dead. 

Newt took in a deep breath; his heart in his throat. He needed to do something, so why not start small? Even still, he was a mess just thinking about it- his chest constricting and the nervousness so prominent it was making him feel dizzy, even still he leaned over and kissed his cheek again. "You'll feel better," he said quickly, looking away. 

Thomas smiled at him. "I'm sure I will." he said in such a warm way it sent a shiver up Newt's spine. 

Thomas seemed to lighten up a bit, and they eventually sat down together and just talked. But Thomas kept reaching over and taking Newt's hand at random, and was always staring at him. It was really starting to make Newt's head spin; there was no way there was nothing between them at this point, but what even was it? Thomas didn't bring it up, neither did Newt, but they still held hands and Newt left kisses on Thomas' cheeks- and they hugged quite often, but they never addressed what was happening. 

Newt couldn't help but wonder if Thomas was just as clueless, or if he had some motive that Newt didn't understand. 

Newt didn't ask, though. The more he thought about, the more he decided he'd rather not know. 

*** 

Newt rushed up the stairs of the Homestead, mind spinning. 

Newt had walked Thomas to his little place where he slept, handing him off to Chuck. But Thomas hugged him again, and this time, he left a kiss on Newt's forehead. When he looked at Thomas, he almost seemed to regret it, like he didn't mean after all. But if Thomas was feeling something, why would he regret doing that? Maybe he didn't, maybe Newt was something else to him. And why hadn't it been brought up yet? 

Newt stormed into "his" room, slamming the door behind him. He was unbelievably frustrated at this point. He sat back on the bed with a huff; he had planned to do some thinking about all this, but now he was drawing blanks. 

"Everything okay?" Alby asked from the other side of the door. 

"Yes." Newt replied sharply, then sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Don't need me to beat up any Greenies overstepping any of your boundaries?" 

Newt laughed. "Nope, nothing like that. But if I need ya, I'll let ya know." 

Alby laughed a little. "Alright." he said, and Newt listened to his footsteps disappear before plopping back on the bed. 

Newt didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He let out a sigh of relief and got comfortable. 'I need to stop overthinking this,' he thought, then thought about the way Thomas smiled at. 

With a smile, his mind went blank. 

 

 

Newt was already up and dressed when Alby pointed out Thomas, who was still sleeping. 

Newt grinned at Alby. "I know. I noticed earlier; I figured the poor sap could use a little sleepin' in. 'Specially since I'm sendin' him out with the Track-hoes today, that's hard work."

Alby just rolled his eyes. "I think you're playing favorites," he said teasingly, before walking off. 

Newt just stood there, hands on hips. He didn't have a come-back, because he was playing favorites. Newt did figure it was time he get up, though. He turned and walked over to Thomas, shaking his shoulder slightly. Thomas' eyes opened and he looked at Newt sleepily. "Get up, ya lug." Newt said fondly. 

Thomas grinned. "Yeah, good morning to you too," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" 

"7 o'clock. I figured I'd let ya sleep in after the past couple days you had," Newt said, plopping down behind him and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"Sleep in?" Thomas asked with a little laugh. "What are you guys, farmers?" 

Newt thought about it and laughed a little. "Actually, yeah." 

Newt explained his job to him for the day; but neither of them moved to get up just yet. The Doors slid open, and Newt couldn't help but grin when Thomas flinched. They watched as Minho went and fetched the collar and pole, like it was no big thing. And Newt was forced to explain that that Banishing wasn't the first. 

Then, suddenly; "So tell me about the Runners." 

Newt raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. "The Runners? Why?" 

"Just wondering." 

Newt let his gaze linger for a moment, just so Thomas knew he wasn't buying it, but he told him anyways. "The Runners are the best of the best. They have to be, them mappin' the Maze is everything." 

"Best, huh?" Thomas asked. "So why aren't you one, then?" 

Newt laughed a little, blushing slightly. "I was." he said, feeling his smile fall at the memory. "I hurt my leg. Runnin' from a Griever," he lied, but he knew Thomas wouldn't catch it. Newt was too good at it, because he had said it so many times, he sometimes believed it. "Almost got me." he reached down and grasped his right ankle; it hurt a little when he did so, but thinking of that fall sent an ache through it. 

Thomas frowned. "How bad were you hurt?" he asked, looking as concerned as if it had happened yesterday. 

"Pretty bad," he said, shooting him a sharp look. "But I thought you wanted to talk about Runners." 

Thomas nodded. "Right. So how do you become one of those? Do you test how fast someone can run?" 

Newt rolled his eyes. "Bloody- No. How fast you can run ain't even half of it. Ya gotta be best at everything; ya gotta be fast, smart, strong, ya can't be reckless, but ya can't be timid either. Gotta know what risks to take." 

Thomas just seemed a million times more interested, which made something go cold in Newt. He wasn't actually considering, was he? 

Thomas asked a couple more questions, which Newt hesitantly answered. The moment he was silent, Newt took the opportunity; "Why the interest?" 

Thomas looked at him blankly for a moment, then smiled a bit. "I... Want to be a Runner." 

Newt began panicking slightly; he couldn't. He could die. Newt tried to talk himself down, tell himself he had nothing to worry about, but he was still freaking out. "You can't," Newt said, a bit harsher than he had intended to. "Ain't no body become a Runner in their first month, much less their first week. Forget it. There's a lot of provin' yourself before you can become a Runner." 

Thomas frowned and looked away, "Fine, I'll ask Minho." he said bitterly. 

Newt glared. "Nice try, shank." he spat. "Gotta face all the Keepers. And if you think I'm bein' tough on ya, ya won't stand a chance." 

Thomas huffed. "I think making me wait is stupid." 

"Listen to me," Newt snapped, getting pretty pissed off. "If you keep up this talk about bein' a Runner, people are gonna hate you. And if you think you can come in here, and get special treatment, you're nuts. We have order- an order in which things are done. That's the reason we sent Ben out there last night; order keeps crazy, murderous people from runnin' around. Do you get me? You're not above this." 

The defiance in Thomas' face drained away and he just nodded. "Yeah." 

Newt softened a bit and grabbed his face, making him look at him. He smiled. "I'll tell ya what, I'll make a deal with ya." 

A little spark of hope flickered in Thomas' eyes. "Yeah?" 

"Keep your mouth shut about this, behave, and follow the rules- and I'll put ya on the recommendation list for possible trainees." 

Thomas pouted in Newt's hands. "That's kind of a sucky deal." 

Newt let go of Thomas' face, crossing his arms. "I don't think ya know how much power I hold," he said. "If I put ya on that list, you'll get a chance to prove yourself." 

Thomas nodded a little. "Alright," he said, then smiled. "Okay!" 

"Come on, ya dufus." he said, getting to his feet. "Let's go get some breakfast." 

***

Thomas, Newt, and Chuck all sat together. 

Newt couldn't help but notice how close he and Thomas were. Every time Thomas moved his leg, it was against Newt's. It was all Newt could do to not get too embarrassed and scoot over. 

Newt watched as some Gladers went to see Minho and Alby off. Newt's heart dropped and he quickly looked away. He had a bad feeling about Alby going out into the Maze, but of course, that thick-headed guy never listened to him. 

"What's going on over there?" Thomas asked. 

Newt dropped his gaze back to his food. "Alby and Minho are gonna go check out that dead Griever." 

Thomas patted him on the back. "I'm sure he'll be alright." 

Newt looked at him; he couldn't find the words- how could Thomas tell? Their moment of silent staring ended when Chuck spoke up. "Hey," he said, looking at Newt, "I got a question about that." 

"Oh yeah, Chuckie?" Newt asked teasingly. "And what's your bloody question?" 

"So they're going to see a Dead Griever." he started. 

"Yes, thank you for that bit of news," Newt said, grinning when he heard Thomas snicker beside him. 

"So then, what killed it?" 

Newt hesitated. He looked out towards the Maze and frowned, wondering the same thing himself.


	10. Chapter Sixteen/Seventeen/Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems this is the last one I'm going to be able to post tonight, but I did add another chapter in there for you lovlies ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt couldn't believe how stressed he was. 

Not only was he in charge of everything, the girl was still in her coma, but Alby had been gone for too long. He should've been back by now; they were just going out there to look at it, nothing more. 

Newt wandered through the Glade, his mind buzzing. Thomas rested his hand on his shoulder, scaring the wits out of him. 

Newt sighed in relief when it was just him and plopped down on the grass. "Geez, Tommy." he murmured. 

Thomas sat beside him. "Are you okay? You don't look so good..." 

Newt shook his head and looked off towards the Doors. "... They should've been bloody back by now..." he muttered, looking down at his hands. "I'm startin' to get really worried about it." 

Thomas reached out and took his hands. "Hey, it's okay. I bet they're just slacking," he said, offering a smile. "I'm sure everything's fine." 

Newt smiled a little and shook his head. "Get back to work, Tommy." 

***

When dinner rolled around, he was on-edge. A live wire. He paced about, not able to stay still despite how much he just wanted to lay down and give up. Thomas barely poked at his food, watching him. Newt didn't eat all. Chuck spoke to him through a mouthful, though. "What's wrong? You look like klunk." 

"They're still not back." Newt said, shaking his head. 

Thomas kept pestering him, insisting he send out people to look for them. Newt snapped at him, and a sudden look of understanding came over Thomas' face- he saw Newt's fear of the Maze. And surprisingly, Newt didn't care. If anyone had to know, he'd rather have it be Thomas. 

Before long, they were all standing at the Doors. Tears filled Newt's eyes and he hung his head. "Two minutes until the Doors close." 

Thomas put his arm around Newt, and Newt didn't care if he didn't understand what this was, he just leaned into his embrace. Alby was dead, Minho was dead. They had to be, there was no other explanation. And if they weren't, they would be in two minutes. That was it, he had lost his two best friends in his entire life. He gripped onto Thomas' shirt absently; he was the only thing he had. 

Then there was a flash of movement, just as Newt was turning to leave. 

He focused, and his heart constricted. 

It was them. 

Minho groaned as he dragged Alby along; he'd been stung. Newt wanted nothing more than to run in there, but he knew the rules. And he kept repeating them to himself over and over- he had to follow them. He had to. 

The Doors were closing, there was no way. None. 

Thomas was at his side, taking a halting step forward, his body looking ready to pounce. "Don't you dare," Newt snapped. "Don't you bloody do it, Tommy." 

Thomas looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said, he looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated, then sprinted forward. 

Newt watched in horror as he slipped through the closing Doors. But he made to the other side. 

Just in time for the Doors to close on him. 

 

 

Newt dropped to his knees. 

All of them. All three of them, he'd lost them all. 

Chuck was at his side, panicking and shouting and asking questions, but Newt wasn't getting any of it. His heart hurt, even more than it had when he thought he had lost Alby and Minho. 

"Tommy..." he muttered. 

He realized all at once that he was falling for him. That he had been all this time, that this was more than just some crash. He realized he'd spend the rest of his life with him, and that he'd never feel that way about anyone else. He couldn't bring himself to admit he loved him, he didn't know if he did, but he was definitely falling for him. Hard. 

He looked down at his hands. Why hadn't he realized before? Why hadn't he asked him to be with him? Why didn't he grab him when he ran for the Maze? 

Newt just sat there, feeling himself numbing. 

'He's special,' he reminded himself. 'And not just to you.' 

"He could make it," Chuck said, stealing the thought right out of Newt's head. 

"He could." was all he said, settling in right there for the night. 

He'd wait right there. 

 

 

"What the Hell are you doing?" 

Newt looked over his shoulder, where Gally stood, arms crossed. "Are you just gonna sit there all night? What are you going to do tomorrow, walk in there? Try to find their corpses?" 

Newt ignored him, resting his head on his knees and staring at the Doors. 

Gally scoffed. "Oh, right, yeah. Your boyfriend went in there, so now you're gonna leave a Glade full of confused people on their own so you can sit here and wait for him to get back-" 

Newt was on his feet and in Gally's face in a second. "Back off, Gally. I'm not in the mood." 

Gally looked genuinely shocked that Newt had turned on him. He looked intimidated even. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning and leaving. But Newt saw the fear in his eyes. He watched him go, then sat back down. 

Chuck sat beside him. 

"What are you bloody doin', Chuck?" Newt asked. 

Chuck nudged him. "Waiting. Same as you." 

Newt just smiled a little. "Alright." 

And so they sat, and they waited. And for once, Chuck didn't speak.


	11. Chapter Nineteen/Twenty/Twenty-One/Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies, quick update before I have to go! 
> 
> As you can see, I rushed through a lot of chapters cause they're of Thomas' time in the Maze!
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

When the Door was about to open, everyone was around it. 

"So what are we gonna do when those open?" Chuck asked. 

"We'll go in. No more than ten minutes. If we can't find them in that time, then we get out and... that's that." Newt said with a nod- more for himself than anybody else. 

"You mean their corpses," Gally interjected, arms crossed. "Cause they're dead." 

Newt just nodded. 

When the Doors opened, Newt had hoped they'd all just be standing there, waiting. Of course, they weren't. And Newt's heart sank as reality sank in; they were dead, of course they were dead. 

They rounded a corner and Newt stopped dead in his tracks. 

Thomas smiled at him. 

He was alive. Newt could barely breathe; he was alive! Newt was sure he was hallucinating, there was no way. But even as he doubted, he was meeting Thomas half way. Newt crashed into him and hugged him as tight as he could. "What the bloody Hell-" 

Thomas grabbed his face and forced it back; before Newt knew was going on, Thomas was kissing him. 

Newt's eyes went wide and the anger drained right out of him. So did most of his strength. He wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulder, clinging to him. Their current situation nagged in the back of Newt's head, and much to his own dismay, he forced himself to pull away. Thomas just looked at him and held him there for a moment, looking over his face. "Newt, I'm crazy about you." 

Newt laughed, his cheeks burning. "I'm crazy about ya, too." 

Minho waved, stealing their attention. "Hey, that's awesome, everybody's crazy- but uh, we need to go get Alby." 

***

They walked a small distance and Newt saw Alby, hung up in the ivy. 

All his emotions froze, like he wasn't sure what to think about it. "Is he... alive?" 

Thomas squeezed Newt's hand. "I don't know. He was when I left him there." 

Newt sighed and shook his head. Thomas was something else, something else entirely. And that something was amazing. "You guys get your butts out of here. You look bloody awful; get some rest." 

Thomas tried to protest, he wanted to stay with Newt and see if Alby was alive- but Minho grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off. 

Newt watched him go, and his heart yearned for him. He didn't want him to go either, but he knew he needed to. He turned his attention back to Alby. "Alright," he said, "let's get this shank down." 

***

Newt almost cried over him in the Med-House. 

He was alive. That was more than he could ask for. And the Serum, it worked. Now all Newt wanted to do was go see Thomas, but he wouldn't disturb his sleep. Not after the night he'd had. Newt smiled to himself. They all came back to him. 

Snapping him out of his happiness was Alby, letting out a God-awful scream. He had started the Changing. 

Even still, Newt wasn't in that bad of a mood anymore.


	12. Chapter Twenty-Three/Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> So sorry for the disappearance, I got snowed in at my friend's house D: But I'm back!! This update's a little long. I added a lot of Newtmas in it, oops... XD Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

The moment Thomas woke up, he was a handful. 

First, he wouldn't listen to the Med-jacks and kept asking to see Newt. So Newt finally went and saw him. 

Thomas still looked awful. The Med-jacks looked between them briefly, then quietly slid out, closing the door behind them. Thomas smiled at him. "I, uh..." his voice trailed, but he still sat there with a big smile on his face. 

Newt blushed a little. He didn't know what to say either, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He walked over and sat on the edge of Thomas' bed. "Do ya feel any better?" 

Thomas laughed and shook his head. "Absolutely not." he scooted closer. "Well, actually..." he put his hand on Newt's, then smiled up at him, his face a little red. "I do feel better. Now that you're here." 

Newt looked away, laughing a little. "Oh, Tommy." he said, smiling at him. "You're so cheesy." 

Thomas laughed and sat up straight. He was barely even taller than Newt, but Newt suddenly felt unbelievably small. Newt caught his breath and their smiles were gone, as if they hadn't been there to begin with. Thomas leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his hand resting on Newt's leg. Newt could feel himself melting, but he somehow didn't mind it. He kissed him back, his hand resting on Thomas' shoulder. He clutched onto Thomas' shirt, holding on for dear life. 

It seemed like years, but felt like seconds at the same time. Maybe even shorter than that. 

But next thing Newt knew, the kiss had ended and they were left sitting, staring at each other. Thomas swallowed hard like he had something to say, but he didn't dare say it. Newt didn't pry into it. He just gently touched Thomas' chest. "You... Should get more sleep," he said, not sure why he was whispering. 

Thomas frowned and shook his head. "No way, Alby's screams are giving me the creeps. Can I leave?" he grinned. "Can you come with me?"

Newt grinned. "I don't know, Tommy... You should really be restin'." 

"What if I just rest elsewhere?" he said desperately. "I really can't stand listening to him." he said, and the pain in his eyes made Newt feel awful. 

"Alright fine," Newt said with a sigh. "But take it easy, understood?" 

Thomas smiled and nodded, then grabbed Newt's hand. "You should come with me. I can't imagine it's all that fun to stay here while your friend is like that." he said sympathetically. 

Newt shook his head. "I need to stay here with him." he looked down at their joined hands, then back up at him. "I'm really grateful for what ya did." he said softly, squeezing Thomas' hand. "You saved him." 

Thomas kissed the back of Newt's hand. "I'm sorry. I..." he sighed, looking guilty. "I can't imagine what it must've been like; waiting for us to come back. Not thinking we would." 

Newt nodded, grinning. He pulled his hand away, pinching Thomas' side. "If you do somethin' like that again, I'll beat your sorry butt." he smiled. "But this time, I'm just gonna say thank you." 

Thomas nodded. "Fair enough." 

The two of them got to their feet and headed out of the room. Newt walked him to the steps. He wanted to go with him more than anything, but he knew he shouldn't just leave Alby now. Thomas frowned. "You really won't come with me?" 

"Later." Newt replied, kissing his cheek. "Just go rest for awhile." 

Thomas stared at him longingly, and Newt frowned because he felt exactly the same. Thomas left a kiss on his forehead, walking down the stairs. Newt watched him go; he could still feel him- his hand, his lips, his breath, his warmth. Newt snapped himself out of it. He needed to focus. Even still, he couldn't help but wish Thomas would come back and distract him some more. 

***

Hours of nonstop screaming and thrashing. 

The moment Alby fell into a deep sleep, Newt was gone. He wanted to sleep and never get up again, but he did tell Thomas he'd find him later. So he limped through the Glade, exhausted, until he found Thomas and Chuck sitting where they usually slept- Thomas eating. Newt had to admit, he was a little startled it was already dark outside. 

Chuck grinned when he saw Newt coming and nudged Thomas to look. Thomas turned to him and looked Newt up and down with a look of shock on his face. Newt internally grimaced, wishing he had done something to look less terrible. 

Thomas' shock melted into concern as Newt sat beside him. "Newt, gosh..." 

Newt just nodded a little. "I think the worst is over now. Bugger should sleep for a couple days, maybe a little screamin'." 

Thomas shook his head. "Newt, I don't understand the Changing. What is it?" 

"Do you think we know?" Newt snapped, a bit more harshly than he had anticipated to. He softened. "We don't know either, Tommy. We don't know why it happens or how it works, we just know the bloody Serum helps. And sometimes... Sometimes when they wake up, they're not the same." A pang of fear resonated in his chest for how Alby would be when he woke up. He didn't know if he could take seeing Alby as a shell of who he used to be. 

Thomas reached over and put his arm around Newt, pulling him in close. "I'm sorry. But why do you guys call it The Changing?" 

Newt leaned his head against Thomas' shoulder. He didn't feel so cold inside anymore. "It brings back little snippets of memories. Small, but definite. It's sort of like getting your old life back, and then havin' it snatched away again." 

"Are you sure?" 

Newt looked over at him, confused. "Am I sure? Sure about what?" 

"Are you sure they're sad because they can't go back to their old life, or because their old life was so terrible?" Thomas asked, sounding slightly unsure. 

No, not unsure, like he was having a realization. 

Newt thought about it, trying to think about how they acted, what they said. Thomas was smarter than Newt gave him credit for. "... I don't know. They don't talk about it much. They don't talk about anything much. They change- they become unlikable even. And no one really pries at 'em. They're just so hard to be around." 

Thomas frowned. "I see," he cleared his throat. "What about the girl?" 

An irrational spike of jealousy rushed through him. "She's still in that buggin' coma, or whatever it is. The Med-jacks feed her, and sometimes she mumbles nonsense." 

Thomas nodded thoughtfully and Newt watched the look on his face; he seemed awfully interested in this girl. Fascinated by her, even. Newt changed the subject. "Anyway, now we gotta figure out what to do with ya." 

"Do with me?" Thomas asked, looking clueless. 

Newt nodded. "You've turned the Glade upside down. Some people thank you're a bloody God, others wanna throw you down the Box hole. We got a lotta talk about tomorrow." 

Thomas looked at him worriedly. "Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" 

"A Gathering." he said, pinching Thomas' cheek teasingly. "Relax, it ain't gonna be that bad. You're the only thing on the agenda." 

That night, contrary to what would've been smart to do, Newt stayed out there with Thomas. Thomas was glad, of course, but Newt couldn't help but worry his head off about Alby. 

They had just laid there in silence, staring at each other for the longest time. The only distance was the half foot between their little makeshift beds. It wasn't long before they heard Chuck let out a little snore. Newt and Thomas exchanged grins. Much to Newt's shock, Thomas reached over, grabbed the blanket that Newt was laying on, and yanked it towards him.

Newt gasped, grabbing onto Thomas' arm. "You also knocked me right off it!" he whispered. 

Thomas laughed. "My bad," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Newt and somehow managing to pull him even closer. "I was just getting tired of the space between us." 

Newt grinned and left a quick kiss on Thomas' lips, instantly feeling like he couldn't think straight. Thomas shook his head. "No, no, we're not done." he whispered, climbing on Newt and grabbing his face, kissing him deeply. 

Newt definitely couldn't think straight now. Newt grabbed the hands on his face as they kissed. Something swelled in Newt's chest; and he was sure that he was supposed to be with Thomas for a long, long time. If not forever. It was all right here, all he would ever need to keep going. 

Thomas pulled away after a couple minutes, looking over Newt's face so deeply that Newt felt like Thomas could read his thoughts. He had never felt so exposed, and had definitely never been so okay with it. Thomas glanced all around Newt's face before stopping on his eyes. Once again, he seemed like he needed to say something, but his jaw clenched and he kept silent. 

Newt bit his lip, trying to figure Thomas out. If he had something to say, why not just say it? 

Thomas ran his thumb over Newt's cheek bone. "You're gorgeous." 

Newt let out a sputtered laugh, his face burning. He shook his head. "Oh gosh, Tommy." 

"You are," Thomas insisted, kissing him on the nose affectionately.

Newt smirked and rolled his eyes, shoving Thomas off of him. Thomas landed on his side with an 'oomph', looking surprised. Newt grinned and rolled over to face him. "Get some sleep, Tommy. You had a big day today, and you get another one tomorrow." 

Thomas just nodded, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close. Newt buried his face in his shoulder and an odd feeling crept over him; warm, secure. For the first time, he felt safe. With hesitant fingers, he clung onto Thomas' shirt. His heart was racing so fast he was sure Thomas could feel it. He stared over Thomas' shoulder for a moment before shutting his eyes-

Accepting the realization that he was falling in love with him. 

 

 

The next morning, they were sitting side-by-side in wooden chairs, surrounded by every Keeper of the Glade. 

Poor Thomas looked like they had just thrown him to the wolves. Maybe they had. Newt reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a smile, before calling the Gathering to a start. 

"As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and centered around Tommy." Newt said. 

Gally crossed his arms. "He's a rule-breaker." 

Murmurs broke out and Newt was already tired of having to do this. He hushed them before shooting a dirty look at Gally. "Try to keep some buggin' order. If you're gonna blabber your shuck mouth every time I say somethin', there's the bloody door." 

Newt fought back a smile when he noticed Thomas doing the same next to him. He cleared his throat. "Now we need to decide to do with Tommy here." 

Gally leaned forward, but Newt cut him off. "You'll have your turn, Gally. One at a time." he turned to Thomas. "Oh, and you're not allowed to say a buggin' thing until we ask you to, good that?" 

Thomas just nodded reluctantly. Newt felt awful for him, his skin was void of any color, and he looked so nervous. 

But Newt figured he'd relax as it went on, so he got started. Zart didn't have much to say; just that Thomas had broken a rule, but maybe for the better. 

"Oh please, I bet Minho handled them." Gally spat. 

Newt stood. "Gally, shut your hole! I'm the bloody Chair right now, and if I hear another bloody word, I'll be arrangin' another Banishing for your sorry butt!" he glared, then sat back in his chair with an irritated sigh, but kept it moving. 

Frypan thought it was stupid they were even considering punishment for him after he saved Alby, and managed to get everyone through the night. Newt wouldn't show it, but he was pleased. Frypan suggested Thomas be on the Council to teach them everything he did out there. Of course, that ensued a bunch of people talking at once, but Newt wrote it down regardless. 

Winston on the other hand, thought he should be put in the Slammer for a week. The opinions ended up being pretty diverse, but it seemed to be narrowing down to punishing Thomas for breaking a rule, but then use him as a resource afterwards. Newt had to admit, he agreed. He didn't want Thomas to be punished, of course, but he couldn't have the others thinking they could get away with something like that. 

Of course, Gally went on and on about why Thomas couldn't be trusted. Newt had to hear him out, but it all sounded like nonsense to him. Yes, things got weird once he showed up, but Newt doubted Thomas of all people could be their demise like Gally seemed to think. If anything, he could very well be their savior. Well, maybe just Newt's, but regardless. 

Then it was Minho's turn. "I was out there- I saw what this guy did. He stayed while I ran. I'm not gonna blab on like Gally, I'm just gonna say my recommendation and be done with it." 

Newt nodded, relieved. "Good that. Go ahead." 

Minho turned to look right at Thomas. "I nominate this shank to replace me as Keeper of the Runners."


	13. Chapter Twenty-Five/Twenty-Six/Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry lovlies! I went home early from school for being super sick, took a nap- and then just ended up sleeping forever XD I feel better today, but I didn't go to school, so updates!!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

At first there was silence, and then absolute chaos. 

Gally was on his feet, yelling. Some were nodding and demanding a vote, some were shaking their heads, but it seemed everyone had something to say. Newt watched in increasing annoyance as everyone just got louder and louder. Newt looked over at Thomas, who had his head in his hands. A pang of sympathy struck Newt and stood up and shut everybody up. Both to keep some order, and to take some of the stress off Thomas. 

When everyone finally shut up, Newt sank back into his chair with a sigh. He hated to dwell on this subject, but it was just too big to leave at that. He had Minho defend his proposal. 

Everything he said made sense, and Newt didn't doubt Thomas could handle it, but it might've been just a little too much. 

Not that Newt had much chance to think about it before Gally and Minho were fighting. Newt and Winston broke them up. Lucky for Gally, he didn't pursue Minho. Just stormed out, yelling about how Minho was an idiot, Newt couldn't lead, Thomas was dangerous, and how things were going to change. Same thing he'd been going on and on about for awhile now. 

Newt had to admit, he was just glad Gally left. 

 

 

Finally, things went in some kind of order. 

Thomas got to defend himself- which he did very well at- and Newt mad a suggestion that everyone seemed to be okay with; a day in the Slammer, but a Runner. And if he proved himself in a month, then he could be the Keeper. 

And finally, the Gathering was over. 

Newt, Thomas, and Minho hung back. 

"That was awful," Thomas said, looking at Newt with a tired-looking smile. 

Newt laughed and nodded. "I agree. One of the bloody worst we've had." 

"And it's all this shanks fault," Minho remarked, punching Thomas' arm playfully. 

Thomas returned it. "Keeper? Really? You're nuttier than Gally." 

Minho smirked and crossed his arms. "Aim high, hit low." he said quietly, as if Newt couldn't hear him. 

Newt just grinned and watched them; though mostly Thomas. He was all grins, making Newt feel instantly better. Newt absently moved the notepad about in his hands, watching him. A knock from the door stole his attention away. 

Chuck stood there, wide-eyed. The look on his face sent something solemn through Newt. Slowly, he stood. "What's wrong?" 

"Med-jacks sent me." he said, fidgeting with his hands. Moments like that reminded Newt he was just a kid. 

"Why?" 

"Alby's been thrashing around all crazy. He says he wants to talk to Thomas." 

 

 

Newt looked at Thomas, who just stood there, looking shocked. 

Newt reached over and grabbed his hand. "Come on. There's no way I'm not going with ya."

Chuck seemed to have no qualms with staying behind. Newt ended up taking the lead, losing Thomas' hand along the way. His mind was spinning; why would he want to talk to Thomas? Newt paused at the top of the steps, looking down to see Thomas hesitantly climbing the stairs. Newt frowned, thinking of Thomas' only experience with someone who had gone through this. "It's okay." he said quietly. 

Thomas looked up at him. He didn't say anything, but he climbed the steps a bit faster. 

They entered Alby's room together. He lay, limp, on the bed. It broke Newt's heart to see his friend like this, but he walked to him, kneeling beside his bedside. He lightly shook Alby's shoulder. "Alby. Chuck said you wanted to see Tommy." 

Alby's eyes fluttered open. "I saw them... the girl. Thomas... Everything's... gonna change..." 

"What do you mean you saw-" 

Alby cut Newt off, his eyes flying open with such energy, it seemed impossible. "I wanted Thomas!"

Newt recoiled slightly, glancing at Thomas with a look of surprise. Thomas just shrugged. "Fine, ya grouchy shank." Newt began, "Tommy's right here, talk to him." 

"Leave." Alby said, sucking in heavy breaths. 

"What? No way, I want to hear-" 

"Newt." he paused to suck in a breath. "Leave. Now." 

"But Alby-" 

"Out!" Alby screamed, his eyes flying open as he sat up. "Get out!" 

Newt felt his heart sink. He knew he shouldn't have been hurt, that Alby wasn't in his right mind at the moment, but he hurt anyway. And he couldn't help but wonder if Alby was always going to be this way. If he was different now, like the others. All that did was hurt him more. "Fine." Newt said, standing up. "But don't expect me to kiss your butt when you come sayin' sorry." 

Newt started to the door, but Thomas grabbed his hand with a look of concern. Newt just offered a little smile, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm fine, just talk to him." he said, pulling his hand away gently, and heading for the door. 

"Close the door!" Alby shouted. A rush of anger ran through Newt, and he obeyed, slamming it as hard as he could. 

Newt wouldn't dare go far; not while Thomas was in there. And anything could happen. Newt shook his head, leaning against the wall beside the door. He crossed his arms, huffed, shook his head- anything to try and deal with the rush of emotions threatening to make him fall apart. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and slid down the wall until his knees met his chest. 

Suddenly, he didn't feel so full of emotions anymore. If anything, he felt empty. 

'He's gonna come out of this fine,' Newt thought. 'He's Alby, he's not gonna let this bloody change him. Not like the others. He wouldn't do that to me.' 

Even still, Newt couldn't help the feeling of dread looming over him, whispering to him, telling him the Alby he had just come into contact with was the one that would come out of this. Not who he used to be.

Newt sat there for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts. 

"Newt!" 

Newt jumped at the sound of Thomas' voice, scrambling to his feet and yanking the door open. Newt didn't hesitate when he saw the scene; he just got busy. 

Alby was laying there, choking himself after all. Time was precious. "Get his legs!" Newt yelled as he threw himself onto Alby, trying to pin down Alby's shoulders. He had to use his entire body to hold him there. 

Finally, Thomas got control of Alby's legs. It helped with Alby's thrashing enough for Newt to press his knee against one of Alby's shoulders, grabbing Alby's arms and yanking. "Let go!" he yelled, a panic flaring in him the more he had to pull. "You're bloody killin' yourself!" 

Finally, Newt managed to pry them away. Inch by inch, so excruciating slow. Somehow, Newt got them far enough away to pin them to Alby's chest. His body jerked a couple times, threatening to throw Newt off, but he began calming. Slowly, every growing second was a relief. When Alby finally relaxed under him, he waited a full minute before hesitantly pulling his hands away. He looked over him and waited another minute before getting off him. 

Thomas slowly did the same, looking just as wired and scared as Newt. Alby's eyes opened, droopy, looking like he was about to fall asleep. "I'm sorry, Newt." he whispered. "I don't know what happened... It was like... something was controlling my body. I'm sorry..." 

Newt wanted to yell and shake him. How could he apologize as if that would fix it? He was just trying to kill himself. But he pulled himself together, and just grabbed the blankets that had ended up on the floor, draping them over Alby. "We'll talk about it later, get some sleep." Newt just patted his head. "You're messed up, shank."

Thomas and Newt exchanged glances, and Newt nodded to the door. The two of them started that way, but Alby stopped them. "Newt!" 

"What?" Newt asked, pausing in the doorway. 

"Be careful of the girl. And protect the Maps." And then he rolled over, drifting into sleep. 

Thomas and Newt stepped out, closing the door softly. 

Thomas caught his breath. Newt could feel his eyes on him, but he just stared off. "Hey." Thomas said after awhile, making Newt look at him. 

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked, putting his arm around him. "Well. I know you're not. But are you going to be?" 

Newt laughed a little, leaning against him. He really was something else. "I'm sure I will be." he looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" 

"I've had better days," Thomas said with a sheepish laugh. 

Newt grinned. "Have you, though?" 

Thomas took a moment to think it over, then just ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess you're right about that..." 

Newt slid down the wall until he was sitting, patting the floor beside him. "How about we take a break? I think we bloody deserve it." 

Thomas seemed more than happy to sit with him. He took Newt's hand in his. Newt looked over at him; and there it was again, that hesitation in his eyes- the physical strain on his face, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Newt huffed. "Alright, spill it." 

Thomas looked a bit startled. "What?..." 

"Don't play dumb." Newt said, poking his chest. "You keep makin' that face like you've got somethin' to say, but you won't bloody say it! If it's somethin' bad, I'd rather know now than later-" 

Thomas looked panicked, shaking his head. "No, no, it's not bad. Just. Maybe not appropriate." 

Newt gave him a look and Thomas shook his head, laughing a little. "No, not like that. It's just..." he looked down at their hands, then back at Newt. The seriousness in his eyes- so suddenly there, it would've scared Newt away if it wasn't Thomas. Anyone else, and he would've recoiled. But there was something about Thomas that was equal parts scary, exciting, and secure. Like he was home, but completely vulnerable at the same time. 

"I love you." he said, looking at Newt like Newt was going to get up and leave. 

Newt had never been left so speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, then looked down, then back at him. He was looking for something, searching for it in Thomas' eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Thomas frowned. "You don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same-" 

"I do." Newt blurted. He nodded, he was certain. "I do feel the same. I love you." 

Thomas let out a breath and leaned forward, kissing Newt deeply. Newt couldn't understand it, but somehow, Thomas made every thing they had done today wash away. Once again, he had to cling onto him, worried he might just fall away otherwise. 

And maybe it didn't make sense to be in love so fast, and maybe the hall wasn't the best place, but they stayed like that for a long, long time.


	14. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more update before I actually do my homework... XD 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Even after the kissing, they sat together. 

Newt knew he needed to get moving, but that felt impossible. He could just sit here, forever with Thomas- so why would he do anything else? But eventually, he forced the lingering feeling of Thomas' lips off his own, and began talking. "I need to find Gally. Throw his butt in jail." 

"Really?" Thomas asked, looking a bit excited as he looked at Newt. 

Newt nodded. "He threatened to kill you. Shanks crazy. He needs to know he can't just act like that. Order's important, Tommy, I'm tellin' ya." 

Thomas nodded, seeming much more relieved now. Newt just smiled and kissed his jaw. "Here's how it's gonna go. You're mine today, then tomorrow's the Slammer, then after that you're Minho's." 

Thomas nodded, looking excited. "So Minho's gonna train me?" 

Newt nodded, then frowned. Thomas was going to be a Runner; the most dangerous, hardest job they had. Newt sighed and glared at Thomas. Thomas looked nervous. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You're going to be bloody careful." Newt snapped. "You hear me? Nothing bad's gonna happen to ya, and you're gonna come back to me in one piece everyday." 

Thomas smiled so warmly that Newt almost forgot he was upset. Almost. "I promise. I'd be crazy to not come back when you're waiting for me," he said lovingly, kissing Newt's forehead. 

Newt grinned. "Yeah, yeah, you're so romantic. But pretty words are nothin' if you don't prove it to me." 

Thomas smiled and laughed. "I'll prove it to you then, I promise." 

Newt nodded, feeling a bit better. But then he thought about what else they needed to talk about, and his good mood fell a bit. "Tommy." he said- the look on Thomas' face suggested he already knew this was coming. Of course he did, he wasn't an idiot. "We've heard a lot now. Too much deny that there's somethin' different about ya. Alby, Gally, Ben, the girl. And it doesn't seem like you were a saint." 

Thomas looked hurt. "Newt, I'm telling you, I don't remember-" 

Newt shook his head. "I know you don't remember anything!" he softened. "I'm just sayin' there's something different about ya. I can't imagine you're anything we should be scared of, or at least not now, but I need you to open your big brain of yours. Do some hard thinkin'. Free time; meals, before fallin' asleep, I want ya to think. And try to remember. Got it?" 

Thomas nodded. "I got it." 

Newt nodded, getting to his feet. "Come on, there's someone we need to go see." 

"Who?" Thomas asked with a groan as he stood. He took Newt's hand the moment he was up, making Newt smile to himself. 

"The girl." he said simply. "I want you to see if anythin' rings any bells." 

When they got there, she was just sleeping. Same thing Newt had seen every time he'd checked on her. 

He had the Med-Jacks tell him what she had been saying. Newt watched the color drain from Thomas' face whenever they said his name. Newt leaned against the wall beside Thomas. "Calm down, Tommy. Just tell me, anythin' ringin' any bells?" 

Thomas shook his head, looking at her. He concentrated hard, but wasn't getting anything. Newt couldn't help but stare at him; the way his eyes darted about, the way his jaw clenched just slightly when he was trying to concentrate. He really was the most handsome guy Newt had ever seen. As Newt's eyes started to wander, he was abruptly pulled back into reality when Thomas jolted up from his chair, knocking the thing over in the panic. 

"What's wrong?" Newt asked. "Did ya remember somethin'?" 

Thomas just looked around, confused. Finally, his eyes settled back on the girl. "I... Newt, did you hear something just now?" 

Newt's mind was spinning. "No." he said, taking a step forward. "Why? Did you? What'd you hear?" 

"Did... Did she say anything?" 

Newt was starting to get a little creeped out now, but this was progress. "Her? No, why, what did you hear?" 

"I swear I heard a name... Teresa." 

Something spiked in Newt's chest. "That's gotta be her name, Tommy- it must've sprang loose from your memories." he said, getting a bit excited now. 

Then Thomas was springing forward and clambering away from the bed, pinning himself against the wall besides the door, looking about ready to bolt. "What's bloody wrong with you!?" Newt asked, somewhat panicked now. 

"She's... She's freakin' talking to me! In my head, she just said my name!" Thomas said, looking scared out of his wits. 

Newt tried to reason with him, get him to sit down, calm him, but he wasn't having it. He just kept insisting she was talking to him, and his eyes went wide as it happened again. Suddenly, he threw his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Newt regretted bringing him there. 

"Tommy! Tommy, cool it! Just look at me, calm down, we'll get you out of here!" Newt said, grabbing Thomas' shoulders. 

Apparently Thomas had already planned on doing so, because he suddenly shook himself free of Newt and yanked the door open, sprinting down the hall. Newt stood, wide-eyed. He sprinted to the window, watching Thomas run. "He better not..." he muttered to himself. 

With ice in his veins, Newt watched the only person he'd ever loved run right into the Maze.


	15. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies? 
> 
> Am I procrastinating on very important homework?? Of course!!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt sat by the East Door. 

They couldn't go out there, Newt knew that. And order was so important- but even still, Newt considered breaking the rules. All of them, he wouldn't even care. So long as Thomas got back to him. He made it through one night in the Maze, but that didn't make him invincible. 

It was starting to get dangerously close to the Doors closing, and Newt's head fell with a sigh. 

Minutes later, someone was pulling him to his feet. Newt squirmed for a minute before he saw it was Thomas. Newt let out a gasp and threw his arms around him. "Tommy, you bloody idiot, why would you-" 

"Please," he said tiredly. "Can we just go somewhere? Just us? Yell at me tomorrow, but I just... Want some time with you." he said, hugging Newt tightly. 

Newt looked around. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed Thomas' disappearance. "Sure Tommy," he said, resting a hand on Thomas' cheek. Words couldn't describe the relief he felt seeing him. "Let's go." 

The two of them walked to the Deadheads, then deeper into the forest. They found a comfortable place and sat there. Thomas clearly didn't want to talk about the girl, so Newt didn't bring it up. Thomas smiled at him. "I'm sorry." 

"Just don't go bloody scarin' me like that again..." Newt mumbled. It was hard to deny he was going easy on Thomas for personal reasons. 

Thomas pulled him in close. Slowly, he laid back, pulling Newt with him. Newt didn't fight it, just used Thomas' shoulder as a pillow. He turned his eyes up to him. He looked so tired, so strung-out. Thomas caught Newt looking at him. He stared at Newt for a moment before reaching down, grabbing his chin and placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Newt," he said, their lips brushing as they spoke. "And I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'll take whatever punishment you want." 

Newt drew in a breath sharply; Thomas' lips, his voice, his strong hands; it was melting Newt's brain, clouding his rationale. "Bloody hush, Tommy. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen." 

Thomas grinned. They didn't say anything after that. Thomas eventually drifted to sleep, and Newt was left awake, watching him. His heart twisted and he mentally cursed himself for letting himself fall in love. Even still, as he watched Thomas sleep, he let himself believe that he wouldn't get bit in the end. 

***

When dawn hit, Newt woke up. 

It was as if his responsibilities were an actual person, reminding him he didn't have the time to lay around. Newt got to his feet and rolled his eyes with a grin, looking over Thomas, a sleeping mess on the ground. Newt made a quick detour to the Homestead, brought some blankets back to Thomas, then focused on what he'd abandoned the night before. 

Of course, when he got back, he had a million different people telling him a million different things. He reminded himself that he was in charge for now, and he couldn't disappear for nights under the stars with Thomas like that anymore. 

But of all the things he'd heard, Gally running into the Maze after the Gathering- and not coming back- was what had his attention the most. 

Newt had plenty to do and plenty to worry about, so he got started. 

***

Once it was a reasonable time, he set off to find Thomas. 

He found him with Chuck, of course, eating breakfast. Newt walked over, leaning against their table. "Alright, come on ya buggin' jailbird." 

Thomas suddenly stood up and kissed Newt deeply. He smiled brightly. "I feel much better than yesterday," he said. "And I thought I should remind you that I love you." 

Chuck made some barfing sound in the background. Newt's face burned. "I love ya, too. But you're still gettin' the Slammer." 

"Of course." Thomas said with a laugh. 

Newt walked him to the Slammer, opening the door for him. "After you." 

Thomas grinned deviously, sending heat through Newt's body, threatening to take out his legs. He wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. "You sure you can't come with me?" 

Newt threw his head back laughing. "Aren't you so cute." he teased, stealing a kiss. "No way." 

Thomas grinned and kissed him again. "Alright. I love you." he said, walking inside. 

Newt shut the door on him, feeling positively elevated. 

"I love ya too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about another short, lame, single chapter update, guys! School's already taking my life back over...


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for no update yesterday! We went shopping and then to a movie! 

We did the same today, and I just got back, and am getting a cold (probably from having a horrible sleep schedule), so I need to go pass out and be sick and gross in my bed.   
BUT. 

Three updates (at least) tomorrow, cause I didn't update yesterday or today. I love you all, I'll be back tomorrow since I have nothing going on!


	17. Chapter Thirty/Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, next update!! (Sorry this took so long!) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

It was weird to have hours pass without being around Thomas, or at least looking about the Glade now and then to see where he was. 

Newt hoped he wasn't too bored out of his mind. Though he probably was. 

Newt made his way to Alby's room, letting himself inside. Much to Newt's surprise, he was up. He looked a million times better- Like he'd gained back all the weight he lost the night before. He looked alive again. Alby just shook his head. "Stop starin', I'm alive." 

Newt laughed a little. "You just... look so much better. How do you feel?" 

"Much better," he said with a nod. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "And I'm really sorry. About how I acted when I wasn't right-" 

Newt shook his head. "Save it," he said, leaning against the wall. "You're fine." 

Alby nodded and sat back on the bed. "So what'd I miss?" 

"Plenty," Newt said. "Where should I even start?" he wondered aloud. 

"Thomas." Alby said, answering Newt's question for him. 

"Right," Newt said. "Well he's in the Slammer today. Tomorrow, he's gonna be trainin' to be a Runner with Minho. Oh, and Gally tailed it right into the buggin' Maze. Finally lost it. Girl's still sleepin'. That's about it. All I can say is, never get bloody sick again. That was horrible." 

Alby laughed, "Fair enough." he said, then grinned up at Newt. "Now, how are you and Thomas? Any interesting developments?" 

Newt blushed, laughing slightly. "Nothin' much." he said, "except he's my boyfriend now." 

Alby laughed. "I definitely saw that one comin'. Now get out of here, I need some time." 

Newt nodded, but paused at the doorway. "You doin' alright?" 

Alby looked down at his eyes, but Newt could still see the darkness in his eyes. Hollow, haunting. "Let's just hope we don't ever have to leave here." he said quietly. 

A chill went up Newt's spine, but he didn't say anything. He slipped out, closing the door softly and running a hand through his hair. That was quite the statement. Newt just hoped he didn't mean it- and that he was just shaken up, and rushed out. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with anyone. But when Newt spotted Chuck bringing Thomas lunch, Newt couldn't help but tag along. 

Chuck smiled, then narrowed his eyes. "You look like klunk, something happen?" 

Newt shook his head slightly. "Not much, Chuckie. Alby's up. So that's good." 

Chuck didn't budge. "By the look on your face, I'd say it isn't that good." 

Newt didn't answer. 

Thomas was excited to see them, even if it was just through the small, barred window. He reached out for Newt, and Newt took his hand. Thomas squeezed it, smiling at him in that way he did that made Newt forget all his problems. "I missed you." Thomas said.

Newt laughed a little. "It's only been a couple hours." he said, then nodded. "But I missed ya, too." 

Chuck started handing Thomas his food through the window. "And we all know ya missed me most of all, no need to say it." 

Newt caught Thomas up on what he'd been missing. Mainly just that things were returning to normal, and that Alby was awake. Thomas seemed to see right through Newt, knowing something was wrong, but he didn't say anything. Probably because Chuck was around. After sitting around for a moment, Chuck seemed to have something on his mind that he wanted to talk to Thomas about. So Newt said his goodbyes, and left them to it. 

Newt stopped dead in the middle of the Glade, not sure where to go. 

He couldn't go to Alby. He couldn't go to Thomas. Feeling somewhat lost, he just settled down right there. 

***

When Alby came out of the Homestead, Newt jogged over to him. 

"Ready to go get your boyfriend?" Alby asked just as the Doors started closing. 

Newt nodded, not exactly able to tell Alby not to call him his boyfriend anymore. 

Thomas and Alby caught up briefly, but Alby left quickly, winking at Newt as he went. Newt gave him a look, then took Thomas' hand. "Come on now, Frypan left you some dinner."

Thomas was more than happy to eat. And he did so quickly. "So how was it?" Newt asked teasingly. "One day in the Slammer?" 

"Worse than I thought. I definitely don't wanna go back." Thomas said, barely taking a break from eating to do so. 

Newt laughed and sat back, letting Thomas eat. 

When he was done, Thomas took his hand and led him back to where they had fallen asleep the previous night. He looked down at the blankets and nudged Newt. "Was that you?" 

Newt shrugged, grinning. "Could've been anyone." 

"Sure," Thomas laughed, settling down. "Want to stay with me again tonight?" something in his eyes suggested he would've been heartbroken if Newt said no. Lucky for him, Newt wasn't planning on saying no to him. 

Newt lowered himself to the ground, favoring his bad leg as he did so. The moment he laid back, Thomas was throwing the covers over them. "Does your leg hurt?" he asked, despite the tiredness in his eyes. 

Newt shrugged. "Sometimes. Just kinda inconvenient at this point." 

Thomas nodded, wrapping his arms around Newt. He kissed his forehead. "I really did miss you today." 

Newt smiled, relaxing in his arms. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. "I missed ya too, Tommy." Newt assured. "Now get some sleep." 

Thomas just nodded. Newt watched his face as he fell asleep, not wanting to miss that. Only when he memorized every little feature of his face did Newt close his eyes and let himself begin to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter Thirty-Two/Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, actually ended up doing stuff today, but that won't stop me from updating! :D 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt stirred when he felt Thomas move. 

Newt wasn't sure when his head ended up on Thomas' chest, but he wished Thomas would stay still. Then he felt light on his face and fluttered his eyes open, staring into a flashlight. 

"I gotta steal your boyfriend," Minho whispered. 

Newt felt Thomas kiss his head as he sat up. Newt sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh yeah." he said, looking around. It was dawn, too early for Newt even. 

Thomas grabbed his face and laughed. "You're adorable." he said, kissing Newt briefly. "I'll see you later, I love you." 

When Thomas moved to stand, Newt grabbed his wrist. "You better be careful," he said. He wished he could say the thought of Thomas in the Maze wasn't making his skin crawl, but he couldn't help it, he was terrified. 

Thomas laughed softly, the sound making Newt melt. "I promise, I will." 

Newt watched him go. He wished with everything he had that Thomas would turn around, would come lay back down with him, decide he'd rather be a cook or something. But Newt knew better. Thomas wasn't like the rest of them, and he would never be. He would surpass Minho in days, because not even the most dangerous, most elite job they had would ever be enough for him. 

So Newt just laid back down, and pulled the covers over his head. 

He simply had to accept that he had fallen in love with someone who had greatness in his blood; and greatness was a dangerous, dangerous thing. 

Yet Newt smiled as he fell asleep. 

Greatness was the only thing that could get them out of this place now. 

***

Seeing as Newt didn't have to play boss anymore, he just laid under the covers when he heard the Doors open. Thomas would be jogging out there right about now. Newt let out a sigh, curling up in a ball. 

It was definitely time to get up, but he took some time to himself first. 

But nothing could've stopped Newt whenever it was about time for the Runners to get back. He stood at the Doors, waiting impatiently. 

It seemed to take forever, but they finally did return. Thomas gave Newt a tired smile, practically collapsing on him when they hugged. Minho stood, hands on hips, "I'm not done with him yet, Newt. Map Room." 

Newt nodded and rubbed Thomas' back. "You should go, I'll be right here when ya get back." Newt said, smiling. 

Thomas nodded and followed Minho. Newt stood there, giggling to himself. He had never seen Thomas so tired. 

Newt went and got him dinner. Thomas and him met up just minutes later, right outside the Map Room. "Wanna sneak off?" Newt asked, nodding towards their place. "I've got your dinnneeerr," he said, teasingly coaxing Thomas with it. 

Thomas laughed. "As if I'd say no," he said, following Newt eagerly. 

Thomas weakly ate, his muscles seeming to strain with just that effort. Newt sat behind him and kissed the back of his shoulder. "How ya feelin'? Tired?" 

Thomas finished up his last bite and nodded. "You have no idea." he thought for a moment. "Ah, wait, you do. Never mind." 

"You're a bloody idiot," Newt said fondly. He kissed the nape of Thomas' neck while rubbing his back slightly. "I missed ya," Newt whispered, not able to take his hands off him. 

Thomas hummed, shifting against Newt's hands. Newt grinned; of course his back was sore, it would be for the next couple days. Apparently Newt was doing more than just relieving pain, cause Thomas suddenly twisted around and tackled him, kissing him deeply. 

Well, Newt this would happen, but he'd never admit he provoked it on purpose. 

Thomas grinned into the kiss. "Sneaky," he whispered. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Newt laughed, their lips never truly separating. 

Something stirred in Newt's chest, and he wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders to anchor himself- he feared he'd slip away. Thomas pulled away after they kissed for a long time, both of them breathing each other in. Thomas rested his forehead on Newt's, and Newt just smiled fondly at him. At his Tommy. "Sleep," Newt insisted. 

Thomas seemed almost disappointed when he crawled off Newt. "Alright." he replied stubbornly. 

He laid back and was already falling asleep. Newt laid on him, folding his arms on top of Thomas' chest. "I love ya." 

"I love you, too." Thomas replied sleepily, a smile on his face. 

Newt rested his head on Thomas' chest, savoring that heartbeat as he fell asleep.


	19. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got home kind of late because of the weather lovlies, so just one super lame, super SHORT update! And I don't know when I'll be home tomorrow either! D: 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt's eyes slowly opened, gazing up at a gray sky. 

He almost went back to bed, surprised to have woken up past dawn all on his own. But then he took a closer look- it was too evenly gray. No breaths of color, no faint stars, no nothing- just dull grayness. 

The sky was dead. No sun, no moon, no blue, no nothing. 

Newt shot to his feet, the shock finally hitting him. Thomas stirred awake, his confused groans cut short when he caught a glimpse of the sky for himself. Newt just shook his head in disbelief as Thomas rose beside him. "What in the world..." 

Thomas looked at Newt. "I'm guessing this has never happened." 

"Never in a million years, Tommy." Newt murmured, finally pulling his attention away from the lifeless sky, then turned and rushed towards the Glade. A shudder went up his spine- if it was all gone now, then it had probably never truly existed. 

Fake. All of it. 

Chuck met up with them, practically clinging to Thomas. "What do you think's going on?" he asked, his voice so tiny and scared, it broke Newt's heart. 

"I don't know." Newt replied, stealing the words out of Thomas' mouth. 

Minho came running. "Come on Thomas, we gotta get going." 

Thomas and Newt exchanged glances. "What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, taking Newt's hand. "Why would we still go running?" 

"Because look at the sky. Today could be the most important day; something's probably changed. Now we're wasting time here talking, let's go!" Minho said impatiently. 

Thomas turned to Newt, but Newt couldn't think of something to counter that. "He's right." Newt said solemnly. "But... Please be careful, Tommy, anything could've happened in there." 

Thomas nodded, then grabbed Newt's face and kissed him hard- the surprise almost knocking Newt right off his feet. When Thomas pulled away, he rested his forehead on Newt's. "Same goes for you," he said, looking Newt right in the eyes. "I love you." 

Newt was transfixed by that gaze; so strong, so intoxicating. Newt just nodded, "I love you," he mumbled, shocked anything actually came out. 

Newt recovered when Thomas was already jogging through the Door. 'Careful, Tommy.' he thought, his heart twisting as he watched him go. He wanted him to stay, especially today, but he knew better. Minho was right. 

So Newt just placed a hand over his heart, turned, and went to start restoring some order.


	20. Chapter Thirty-Five/Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, my dears. I had a crazy, crazy week! Though now I have a three-day weekend, so expect some steady updates!! :)
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas and Minho spent the entire day in the Maze, as usual. 

There was just something about that day though, that made Newt wish they'd just stay. Newt walked about, calming Gladers, encouraging them to keep at their jobs. Though Newt could understand why they wanted to panic; he did, too. 

The day went by painfully slow. Newt was constantly glancing over at the Doors, hoping to see Thomas and Minho come jogging through. And in an odd sort of way, Newt wouldn't even have cared if they had come back with any sort of answers or not, just so long as they came back. 

"He'll be back, ya know." Chuck said. 

Newt looked down at Chuck, snapping out of it. He hadn't realized how long he'd been watching the Doors. "What makes ya so sure?" 

Chuck grinned. "Why don't you tell me what's stopped him from getting back to you before?" 

Newt grinned and punched Chuck's shoulder. "... Touche." 

*** 

Finally, finally they came back. 

Newt had been sitting on the ground in front of the Doors. He jumped to his feet when he saw them coming. Thomas smiled and picked up the pace. He crashed into Newt; he probably would've knocked him off his feet if he hadn't wrapped his arms around him last minute, picking him up and hugging him. "I missed you," he muttered. 

Newt hugged him back tightly. "I missed ya, too." 

Minho hadn't stopped jogging, only slowed his pace. "Come on now, lover boy- we've still got the Map Room." 

Thomas grimaced, setting Newt down. "I'll see you soon," he said, rushing off. 

Newt watched him go, a big smile on his face. It was like he had been brought back to life without ever even realizing he had died. 

Alby caught up with Newt. "What's going on? Did they say anything?" 

Newt shook his head. "They had to go to the Map Room first. I'm assumin' they have somethin'... They have to." 

Alby nodded. "They just have to." 

They walked over to the Map Room, waiting outside for them. When they came out, Thomas rushed to Newt and took his hand instinctively. "Hey," Minho said, nodding to them. He tried to speak, but Alby cut him off. 

"Cut the chatter, did ya find anything? Anything?" Alby demanded. 

"Yeah, we did find something." Minho said, sounding more confused than angry. 

Alby looked almost disappointed. "Cause this whole shuck place is falling apart." 

"What do you mean?" Minho asked worriedly, turning his attention to Newt. "Did something else happen?" 

Newt sighed, nodding. "The bloody supplies didn't come today..." 

Minho muttered to himself, looking solemn. As Thomas looked around everyone's faces, Newt could see the color drain from his own. Newt sighed. "No sun for the plants, no supplies from the Box..." 

Minho snapped out of it and began describing what they found; and the Griever Hole definitely wasn't something Newt had expected to hear. They didn't get to go into too much detail until a commotion erupted from the Homestead. Newt turned that way, exchanging glances with Alby. They started their way there, but Chuck noticed them first and came running over to them. "She's awake!" he shouted. "The girl's awake!" 

An odd pang of dread hit Newt's chest. He looked at Thomas. 

Just as he expected, Thomas recoiled slightly, as if something had happened to him- as if something had spoken to him again. 

"I don't want to see her again," Thomas whispered to Newt, almost pleadingly. "I really... don't want to." 

The last thing Newt wanted was to be away from Thomas, but he gave his hand a squeeze. "I have to go check it out, Tommy. Why don't ya go off somewhere, and I'll come find ya afterwards?" 

Thomas smiled at him. "You're an angel," he said, kissing him and slipping off. 

Newt smiled, watching him go for a moment before rushing through crowd, pushing him out of his way. He climbed the steps, and rushed into the girl's room. But she wasn't in it. The Med-Jacks seemed panicked, looking around. 

"Where in the bloody Hell is she!?" Newt demanded. 

"She was here, and then-then she wasn't!" one of the Med-Jacks said in a panic. 

Newt threw his hands up, storming out. 'Where would that girl run off to!?...' he felt an odd rush of jealousy when he thought of the answer; 'Tommy.' 

He quickly checked about the Glade, looking for Thomas, then figured he must've been in their spot. The thought of her being there, with him, was driving Newt a little irrationally crazy. He quickened his pace. 

Alby stopped him. "Look at the time, Newt." he snapped. 

Newt checked his watch, and a feeling of dread immediately washed over him. 'The Doors...' Newt shook his head. "Just let me find them first, maybe she knows somethin' useful." he said, rushing. 

Of course, they were there. Thomas was sitting on the ground, criss-cross, looking stressed and confused. Across from him, was the girl, her knees to her chest, hugging them. She somehow didn't look as stressed. It annoyed Newt, to see her there, leaning in to talk to Thomas more. It also scared him, though; she was so beautiful, surely Thomas noticed. 

Thomas saw him and got to his feet, meeting him half way. Newt wanted to hug him and kiss him, but Newt just grabbed his hands. Alby was on the girl before Newt could say anything, going after her, demanding to know what she did. 

"I triggered something..." she said. "Not on purpose, I swear." There was something so confident about her; Newt tightened his grip on Thomas, worried she'd steal him away. 

Thomas shook his head. "Newt, you're pale." he said, "what's going on?" 

Newt bit his lip, glancing around. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alby suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Thomas by the shirt angrily. "What's going on!? Look around, look at the time!" 

Thomas did, then his face went pale. 

"The Doors..."


	21. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Sorry, I spent a lot of today playing video games and watching YouTube after shopping XD But let's get this started!!! Oh, and I don't have school tomorrow, and my mom has work, so I won't be leaving the house~ Expect more updates than what I've been able to manage lately! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

"I want her locked up." Alby suddenly spat, breaking the solemn silence. "I want that girl in the Slammer. And no one listen to a shuck word she says." 

Thomas frowned. "What? That's not fair. Alby, you can't blame her for the Doors not closing-" 

Newt didn't have time to think about how bothered he was that Thomas was defending her before Alby was in Thomas' face, looking like he was going to strike him. "She just admitted it, of course I can!" 

Newt pressed his hand on Alby's chest, giving him a look. Apparently Alby understood the message he was trying to convey, because he backed off slightly. Newt looked at Thomas apologetically. "How can we not blame her? She did admit it, and this ain't ever happened before..." 

Thomas seemed to understand, but definitely looked more disappointed than Newt thought he should be. Some of the boys that had followed them took Teresa at Alby's demand, escorting her to the Slammer. Alby stormed off. Newt looked Thomas up and down. "So... You like her?" 

Thomas nodded. "I know her, I know it." he looked at Newt, "I think she was my best friend." 

Newt nodded, ignoring the worry blossoming in his stomach. He took Thomas' hand. "Come on, we've got some serious issues to handle." 

***

It had been absolute chaos. 

The Gladers all figured it out quickly, and of course, they panicked. Alby and Newt managed to calm them down, and got to work. The Builders were ordered to build barricades around the Doors. However pointless it may be; Newt knew damn well that wouldn't stop the Grievers if they wanted to come through. Though it did leave a sense of security. 

Newt sent Thomas to work, doing the same. There was plenty to do. 

Even still, Thomas still managed to ask and ask and ask for Newt to let the girl go. It was starting to make him irrationally angry, actually. Why was he so worried about that girl? Cause he thought he might know her? There had to be more than that. 

And Newt continually shot him down. He didn't want to be so cold to him, but his jealousy was definitely getting the better of him. 

They decided they'd all barricade themselves in the Homestead that night. Newt was looking over everyone as they entered. He wandered a bit before finding Thomas, talking to the girl at the Slammer. Newt crossed his arms and watched them. Finally, Thomas stood and rushed over. He kissed Newt's cheek when he reached him. "Ready?" 

"Ready." Newt said, a little more annoyed than he had planned to let on. 

Thomas looked a little confused, but just nodded and took his hand. Together, they headed inside. 

But Newt couldn't help and cast one last glance towards the Slammer, wishing she'd just disappear, as if she had just been a dream.


	22. Author's Note

UGH!! 

Sorry guys, school messes up my writing schedule like crazy; especially since I always get home late. 

And tomorrow, I'm not getting home until even later tonight; so unless it gets canceled, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow either. Though Thursday and Friday I have nothing going on after school, so expect an update then. 

I'm sorry that the updates are getting less constant; but it's the end of the semester and things are even crazier than usual! Just be patient with me, lovlies! 

Oh, and guys, we're nearing 900 hits on this one!! How amazing, I love you guys so much, thank you!!! <3


	23. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> I got home early enough to update tonight! Real quick, loves! I promise updates will be better once 1.) this horrible weather clears up, and 2.) this semester ends, and I don't need to cram for finals. 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Packing everyone inside the Homestead proved to be a bit tight. 

Most Gladers slept outside normally, so this was quite the change. But they'd make do, it was just too dangerous to have any Gladers outside that night. Newt found himself in a room with Thomas, Minho, and Alby; they had some discussing to do. 

But even as Newt spoke, it was distractedly. His eyes were on Alby half the time, and Thomas the other time. 

Newt's heart broke when he saw the shell of his former best friend. He just sat there, depression seeming to physically weigh him down, staring off- all dark, and sunken eyes. Newt had hoped against hope this wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't lose him. Even still, he tried to convince himself nothing had changed. 

But when he remembered the way Alby usually laughed, and teased, Newt knew better than to try and convince himself things were as they had been. 

And then Newt would turn to look at Thomas; and his heart would seem to mend. Until he thought about Thomas and that girl. Then there were cracks along it, here and there. But he managed to focus enough, to know that they decided they needed to start taking serious action to solve the Maze- since it was the only chance they had left, at this point. 

And, much to Newt's dread, that the Runners would start truly exploring the Maze- over night. 

Though, Alby lifted Newt's spirits a bit, at the last minute- volunteering to take watch over the Maps. 

After their little meeting, they all began heading to the rooms they'd be sleeping in for the night. They had barely left the room when Thomas reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. “Newt, are you alright?” he asked, looking worried. “You seem a little... bothered?” 

Newt was a bit stunned, actually. He usually did a very good job at keeping his emotions off his face. He was almost amused; of course, Thomas was the one who could see right through him.

“I'm fine,” Newt said, laughing a little. Why couldn't he tell him? Maybe because it was stupid; it definitely sounded stupid now that he thought about saying it. 

Thomas frowned. “I know that's not true... Just tell me. Please.” 

Newt let out a little sigh. “How am I supposed to say no?” he let out a dry laugh. “I dunno, Tommy. You and this girl... You seem to... get along, to say the least. I'm just a lil' worried is all.” 

Thomas let out a laugh, grabbing Newt's face. “You're kidding, right?” 

Newt shook his head a little, feeling his cheeks burn. It was stupid. And now it seemed so dumb that he had spent so much time worrying about it. Thomas laughed a little and kissed him. “I just feel like I know her. I think she's my best friend,” he smiled warmly, “but I love you. I promise.” 

Newt smiled and put a hand on Thomas'. “I love ya too, Tommy.” 

Newt wished he could've stayed in that moment with just him, but within an about an hour, they were just all huddled together, not one person sleeping. All of them, cramped together, waiting whatever was going to come to them. 

And then it began. 

Grievers. Just outside. 

Newt shot to his feet, waving his arms around, shushing everyone before they could panic. Favoring his bad leg, he tiptoed to the lone window- covered in the boards. But there were only three of them, so Newt could easily peek through. Though part of him really didn't want to. 

Newt heard someone approaching behind him, but there was something about the way he walked that told Newt it was Thomas, even before Thomas stopped behind him, peeking with him, and rested a hand on Newt's hip. 

Nothing. 

Thomas and Newt stood there for awhile, searching as much as they could through the crack in the window. Nothing, just the open Glade. 

Eventually, they gave up. The two of them retreated back to the far wall of the room. Although, the sounds continued; squeals and wheezes of machines, filling the silence. It was terrifying. 

It sounded like there was at least three of them out there. They just sat there, listening to the sound of them and each other's breathing. 

Thomas reached over, taking Newt's hand tightly. Newt was grateful for it; Thomas gave him strength, kept him going. 

Just as Newt thought maybe he'd built up some strength, the door from the hallway suddenly whipped right open, making Newt's entire body jump in nothing less than terror. 

And his eyes widened. Of all the things it could've been... 

Gally.


	24. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, things have been a bit hectic. And it will be until the semester ends, so just bear with me here!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Gally looked absolutely, undeniably insane. 

His eyes raged with lunacy, his clothes were dirty and had various tears and tatters in them. He looked like he had just come out of some fearsome brawl. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving as he looked about the room. He looked like he was picking out his prey. 

"They'll kill you!" he screamed suddenly, making Newt jolt. Spittle flew from Gally's mouth as he continued screaming. "They'll kill all of you! The Grievers will kill all of you- one every night until there's no one left!" 

Thomas was there, behind Newt, taking a step back. Newt wanted to do the same, but he felt anchored there, staring at Gally. He moved forward, dragging his right leg. Newt was speechless, standing agape. He should do something, say something, anything, but he was just too shocked. How was this even happening? 

He stopped, his eyes slowly finding their way to Thomas. "You." he said, pointing. "This is your fault!" 

Newt didn't have time to react before Gally dashed forward, slamming his fist against Thomas' ear. Thomas crumpled to the ground, letting out a cry as he did so. Whatever was keeping Newt still melted away, and he jumped forward, grabbing Gally and throwing him against the wall. 

Newt rushed over to Thomas. He should've focused on Gally, but all rationale seemed to leave Newt when he was dealing with Thomas. He dropped beside him and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay!?" he asked, surprised at the panic in his own voice. 

"I'm fine," Thomas said, getting up. He barely got the words out before Gally began rambling on: 

"There's no way to solve it," he said, on his feet now. "The Grievers will kill all you shanks. I... It's better this way. They'll only take one a night... Those stupid Variables..." 

Newt slowly got to his feet, taking a step forward. "Gally," he said as quietly yet urgently as he could. "Shut your bloody hole- there's a Griever right outside. Just come in and sit down, and be quiet." 

Gally glared at him, shaking his head. "You don't get it, Newt. You're too stupid. You've always been too stupid. There's no way to win! They'll kill you all! One by one!" he screamed, suddenly turning and throwing himself against the window. In some kind of crazed fit, he began tearing the wooden boards off the window. 

Newt made a lunge for it, if Gally ripped all those off, there'd be nothing to help them. They'd be completely vulnerable. 

Before Newt could get to him, he'd already ripped one of the boards free. "No!" Newt yelled just as he was reaching him. 

After that, it happened so fast. Gally ripped the second board off, and then it was swinging towards Newt. There was pain, but it dulled almost instantly. Newt was on the bed, from what he could tell. He heard Gally scream, Thomas yelling, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay awake. 

Slowly, his consciousness ebbed away. And everything went black.


	25. Another Stupid Author's Note

YOU GUYS??? OVER A THOUSAND, EVEN AFTER THE SHITTY UPDATING JOB I'VE BEEN DOING?? YOU ANGELS. 

Anyways, this message is actually ABOUT the shitty updating; I am here to add a little light on this subject! 

As you all may know, I am currently in the last week of the semester. And I've finally reached the ACTUAL, LEGIT finals week. So I figure I'll take you out of the dark and let ya know how this week and weekend is gonna look: 

Today, no update- I need to cram for my English final, and my Psych final. (So sorry!). Tomorrow, no update. I have youth group, then am doing community service for my senior project and won't be back until like ten (all Wednesdays are like this, though, so no surprise there.) Thursday, I SHOULD be able to update. So I am just going to say I WILL be updating on that day. On Friday and Saturday- I WILL NOT BE UPDATING. I have winter camp after school Friday, and on that weekend! But I come back in the afternoon (I think) on Sunday, so expect an update :) 

After that, it will go back to the normal schedule; Updates on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Then two updates on Saturdays and Sundays :) 

So sorry for this whole inconvenience my lovlies, but please bear with me! I haven't forgotten about you guys; you're always on my mind, and I am SO eager to get back to writing!! 

Again, thank you for the 1,000+ hits and all the Kudos, I'm really feeling the love :') I love you all so much, thank you!!!!! :')


	26. Authors Note!

Good news, everyone! Updates tomorrow :) I apologize for the wait, but it's almost over my lovelies!!


	27. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! (Finally) 
> 
> Sorry for the wait lovlies! And of course, tomorrow is the one day that I don't update- even when I am on schedule- so I'll be gone tomorrow, right after I'm back... XD 
> 
> But, please do enjoy the update for today, and look forward to the one coming on Thursday! :D 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt awoke to pain. 

The throbbing in his head was incredible. No one was in the room with him anymore. He could hear boys crying nearby, noise everywhere. It only worsened the horrid pounding in his head. 

He pushed himself up somehow. It wasn't the time to rest, he needed to keep moving, to help calm these people. Well. That's what he told himself. The number one priority that urged him on was one person and one person alone. 

And that was just the person he saw running out towards the Maze. 

“Bloody Hell,” Newt murmured to himself, rushing out the door and out of the Homestead. His limp and his headache did their best to stop him, but the thought of having to deal with thinking about Thomas in the Maze again, wondering if he was okay, wondering if he was lying dead somewhere, was enough to keep him moving. 

Thankfully, Thomas hesitated at the Door. It wouldn't be long of a pause, knowing Thomas. That boy never stopped moving, and he'd be gone in an instant. “Tommy!” Newt yelled. “Get over here!” 

Yelling hurt, making his entire skull ache in protest, but it seemed like nothing the moment Thomas turned around, wide-eyed. He looked relieved, the concern in his eyes was so strong it sent a shiver through Newt's spine. He loves me, he realized. He actually, really loves me. 

As if to confirm that thought, Thomas sprinted to him and scooped him up. He held him so close, so tight. Newt didn't even notice the pain, it was nothing compared to this passion. “I love you,” Thomas blurted, squeezing him briefly. “I love you, gosh, I was so worried about you.” 

Newt let out a little laugh, his heart threatening to give out. “I love ya, too, Tommy.” So much. 

Newt pulled away, then remembered what was going on, glaring. “What the heck were ya thinkin'!?” 

“Minho followed it out there...” Thomas said, the confidence in his voice- and decision- slowly fading as he said it aloud. 

“That's no reason to be chasin' bloody death into the Maze.” Newt replied sharply. 

“Newt, I'm going after him.” Thomas said, glancing over his shoulder somewhat impatiently. 

“No you're not. Stop tryin' to be the bloody hero, and just wait here. Minho's tough, he'll be back. No sense in running out there and getting yourself killed.” Newt said, somewhat annoyed by his constant need to try and kill himself. 

Thomas clenched his jaw, letting out a curt sigh. He didn't have anything to say- that was new. 

“I love you,” Newt said, softening. “I just wish you'd make decisions that don't put you in danger... For once, please... For me.” 

The desperate tone in his voice made something in Thomas' eyes seem to melt away. He looked almost guilty. But before he had a chance to say anything, Minho was heading towards them, looking winded, but somewhat satisfied. 

“I just... had... to make sure...” he panted, placing his hands on his knees. 

“Of what?” Thomas asked, exchanging a quick glance with Newt. 

“If they went towards the Cliff,” he said, straightening. “If they went to the Griever Hole.” 

Newt and Thomas looked at each other, mirroring each others looks of worry and apprehension. Newt looked back to Minho first. “And?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“Bingo.” 

Newt shook his head slightly. This whole thing was exhausting, and all of it was happening too fast. Just a couple weeks ago, things were normal. The sky colored, and the Walls closed. Their supplies were plentiful, and no one was constantly terrified. 

Though, Thomas also wasn't even a thought in Newt's mind. So, he supposed all this chaos was worth it. 

One of the Gladers ran to Newt's side, grabbing his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Newt nodded. “Wellp. We've got more pressing matters.” 

Thomas frowned. “What's that?” 

“Someone burned the Map trunks...” Newt said, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, smoke rose mockingly into the air. “Every last one of 'em.” 

***

Newt and Minho exchanged glances. They had known this would happen. 

Thomas, on the other hand, didn't seem as panicked as Newt would've originally thought. Instead, he looked at Newt. “I think we should check on Teresa.” he said. 

Newt grimaced slightly, reminding himself of the way Thomas had looked at him. “You're right. Go get her,” he said, nodding towards the Slammer. “I'll meet up with you soon.” 

Thomas nodded, pulling Newt into a deep kiss. Somehow, that boy managed to melt away all of Newt's doubts yet again. So effortlessly, so strongly. Thomas pulled away and smiled. “I already told you, I love you. Not her.” 

Newt laughed embarrassedly, nodding slightly. “I'll see ya soon.” 

Newt watched him walk away. 

“Come on, man.” Minho said with a roll of his eyes as they started towards the Map Room. “You're really crazy about this shank, huh?” 

Newt nodded a bit. “Yeah, I guess I am. Not exactly what I was expecting.” 

“I don't think anyone was expecting it,” Minho teased lightly. “But there you two are. And you're never worried about him? That he's not who he says he is? Or that he's part of all this?” 

“I know he's part of this.” Newt said simply. “You think it's a coincidence that a newcomer shows up, with a completely different attitude and drive than anyone we've ever had here, and everything starts bloody fallin' apart? He's probably one of the main reasons all this is happening.” Newt scoffed to himself. “And yet, I don't care. I should, but I don't.” 

“Because you love him?” Minho asked, looking over at him. 

Newt nodded. “Yes.” 

Minho shook his head. “Man, if love can even bring you of all people down... There's not much hope for anyone who falls in love, is there?” 

Newt laughed, shaking his head. 

When Minho and Newt reached the Map Room, Newt couldn't help but shake his head. They stood in front of it, watching the smoke breathe out of it. 

“It's a damn good things we moved those...” Minho muttered. 

“It is.” Newt nodded. 

“Now we just gotta figure out what to bloody do with 'em.”


	28. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> So sorry for the delays- Washington (where I live, obviously) got a foot of snow, and it's still going! I got trapped at a friend's house for two whole days D: But I am back now, and I having nothing going on tomorrow besides some homework! So hopefully, we're finally getting back into the swing of things!! 
> 
> But it's super late here, so I should get focused here! Let's enjoy! :D 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

When Newt and Minho arrived, much to Newt's shock, Alby was there, laying on the ground.

“What in the bloody Hell happened?!” Newt demanded, he and Minho running to the group of Gladers around Alby's body. 

“He's bleeding... What happened?!” Newt shouted, trying not to lose his cool. 

“We just found 'im in there... He's got a nasty gash on his forehead. Looks like someone attacked him,” one of the others finally answered. 

“Someone get me a rag.” Newt said, kneeling beside Alby. He looked back at Minho, frowning. Minho's expression mirrored his own; they had been so sure Alby would've been the one to burn the Maps, but now... 

Someone handed Newt a rag, and he began to gingerly press the rag to his forehead. “Hey,” he whispered. “You're gonna be alright...” 

Newt could hear Thomas arriving, and he looked over his shoulder. Minho and him were talking, but Newt couldn't quite take his eyes off him. He looked so comforting, Newt wanted nothing more than to just disappear somewhere with him, and have him wrap his arms around him. Just hold him until everything else went away. 

Newt shook it off and focused back on Alby. He didn't have time for that now. 

“Newt!” 

Newt jolted out of his thoughts, looking back at Minho. “Yeah?” 

“Let the Med-Jacks handle him. Thomas has something important to show us.” Minho said, giving him a look. It was important, but it was secret. Newt just nodded. 

He spared one last glance at his friend, then got to his feet, naturally moving to Thomas. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around him briefly. He frowned at Alby, then looked back at Newt. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better than him,” Newt replied dryly. “So what do ya have to show us?” 

“Come with me.” Thomas said, taking Newt's hand and leading them off.

Newt enjoyed the walk. They didn't speak, they just all rushed. But Newt and Thomas had their hands interlocked the entire time. His presence was just so calming. Newt never realized he needed him this much. 

When they reached the Slammer, Thomas looked between Newt and Minho. “Let her out.” he said firmly, making something twist inside of Newt. Sure, he knew Thomas loved him, but he still got irrationally jealous about it. 

It took a bit of persuading, but Thomas obviously had something important to say that he needed her for. Newt exchanged a look with Minho. “Alright. Alright, fine, but this better be good.” 

Newt stepped forward and unlocked the door, opening it up. “Alright, come out.” 

When she walked out, she gave a knowing grin to Newt, looking between them. Newt's cheeks burned- had Thomas been talking about them? If the situation were any different, Newt would've smiled. 

“So, what do you have to say?” Minho snapped, arms crossed. His disliking for the girl painfully obvious- since he clearly wasn't trying to hide it. 

Thomas and Teresa exchanged glances, and she just rolled her eyes. “I think you should probably say it; it seems some people don't trust me.” 

Thomas nodded. He went on to explain that the Maps held a Code, they just had to find it. The sadness in his eyes when he mentioned how pointless it was because of the Maps being destroyed made Newt's heart break. 

Newt and Minho exchanged glances, though Newt wasn't sure why. Of course they were going to tell him. 

“What?” Thomas asked, looking right at Newt. 

“We hid the Maps, Tommy. They're safe, and they're in the weapons room.” 

Thomas went wide-eyed. “What!?”

“Alby told me to protect the Maps, so we replaced the actual ones with dummies, and hid the real ones.” Newt explained. 

Thomas looked between Minho and Newt briefly, as if he couldn't believe it. Then just cleared his throat. 

“Take me to them.”


	29. Chapter Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> We get a two-hour late start tomorrow because of this crazy weather- so thankful, I am gonna use that time for some serious sleeping XD Anyway, I crammed some Newtmas in here to make up for the last, dull chapter, and to try and liven this one up too. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

When they reached the weapon's room, Thomas looked like he might collapse with relief. 

“You really think these bloody things will get us out of this mess?” Newt asked hopefully, glancing over at him. He already knew the answer- that hope in Thomas' eyes was enough to confirm it. 

“I do,” Thomas said with a nod. “When Teresa said it, I felt it- I knew she was right.” he smiled, taking Newt's hand. “I'm gonna get you out of here.” 

Newt laughed, his cheeks burning slightly. He shook his head. “Such a romantic. I know ya will,” Newt said, leaning against Thomas' arm. “Just make sure you remember to get yourself out, too.” 

Thomas didn't answer, but Newt could feel his chest heave, whether it was because he was catching his breath, or letting his chest swell with confidence, Newt wasn't sure. He hoped it was the latter, though. 

Minho explained how he'd organized the Maps- each Section of the Maze in its own box. Eight in total. Thomas immediately started digging into them, flipping through the pages, declaring with box was which. 

Thomas threw around some ideas for awhile, comparing all the pages of one day together. Newt watched those striking eyes searching the pages. He sat back with a huff, looking a bit disappointed. But one more look over the paper, and something clicked in his eyes. 

“Wax paper,” he said, “we need some. Now.” 

*** 

Frypan wasn't too happy about having to hand it over, but they managed to get some for Thomas. 

“Do you think he's gonna get us out of this?” Minho asked as they walked back, holding a large stack of the paper. 

Newt walked beside him, handfuls of pencils. “I think so.” 

“Are you sayin' that cause you're together, or...?” 

“No.” Newt said firmly. “I know he will. I knew he would change everything when he came here. I could see it in him. He had a different look than every Glader we'd ever had. There was such... Sureness about him. I had no doubts. And now, I see how he's going to change everything. He's going to get us out of here.” 

Minho nodded, seeming somewhat impressed. “Figured all that out before you even got together, huh?” 

Newt nodded. “Like I said, I knew.” 

“Do you think you'll be with him forever?” 

Newt felt his blood run cold for a moment. He hadn't thought about that. “I don't know.” he admitted. “I hope so.” 

Minho nodded. “I think you will.” 

Newt didn't answer, but he smiled to himself. 

*** 

When they came back to the Map Room, Thomas jumped to his feet, rushing over to them. He kissed Newt's forehead before taking the items from them. 

“Alright, what's the plan? Why wax paper?” Minho asked, hands on his hips. 

Thomas handed over a knife to Minho. “Start cutting rectangles. About the size of Maps.” 

Minho shook his head. “This better work.” Minho said, warning laced in his voice. 

Newt pulled up a chair beside Thomas. “Alright, Tommy. What'cha got?” 

Thomas refused to explain. Said they'd just need to see it. So, as Minho cut and supplied them with Map-sized pieces of wax paper, Newt, Thomas, and Teresa began tracing all the sections from one day onto the paper. 

When they finished, Thomas collected the papers, and everyone stood around him as he stacked the papers on each other. 

Newt watched, then he saw it. He looked at Thomas, his eyes wide. 

It was a mess of straight lines, but there was one section of them in the middle that was darker than the rest. There, in the center, was an F. 

“Tommy...” Newt said, shaking his head. “You bloody found a letter.” 

Thomas looked ecstatic he grabbed Newt and kissed him, then suddenly looked incredibly serious. “Do you think this is it?” Thomas whispered. 

Newt didn't know why he was whispering this to just him, leaving Teresa and Minho to stare awe-stricken at the F on the papers, but there was something amazing about that. That he came to Newt, just Newt, to hear what just he had to say. 

“I think so,” Newt whispered back, letting out a little laugh. “I think you've bloody found somethin', Tommy... You're a genius.” 

Thomas let out a laugh, grabbing Newt's face. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Newt replied, somewhat curious by the sudden shift. 

“I love you.” Thomas said, shaking his head a little- Thomas' eyes searching Newt's. Newt had never felt so vulnerable, but so safe and entranced all at once. 

“I love ya, too, Tommy.” He said, his heart seeming to speak every word with him. 

“If this is wrong, if that was just a complete coincidence, will you still think I can get us out of here?” Thomas asked, the worry evident in his eyes. 

Newt laughed. “Tommy, ya idiot.” he placed a hand on Thomas' face. “You could walk us right into death, burn every shred of defense we have, and I'd still think you were doing nothin' but getting us out of here.” 

Thomas seemed somewhat surprised. “You really trust me, don't you?” 

Newt nodded. “More than anything. I don't know why, but I trusted you from the beginning. While everyone else was goin' on about how you were the devil, I never doubted you.” 

Thomas smiled. “And somehow, I always knew that.” 

Newt smiled warmly. This boy sure did have some kind of talent- he could melt Newt's heart away, yet keep him standing all at the same time. 

“Come on,” Newt said, stealing a quick kiss. “Let's figure this out.”


	30. Chapter Forty-Two/Forty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Sorry for another disappearance! My wifi wasn't working well enough to post anything with how bad the weather the was... 
> 
> But! It's 41 degrees today, which is pretty warm. Maybe the bad weather is gone?? That'd be amazing. Also, I'd like to say, don't ever panic if I don't update on some day that I usually do- I'll admit, I didn't update yesterday because I got home late and passed out after homework. Sometimes I just can't stay up and post, but I'll always be back ASAP my lovlies <3 
> 
> Oh! And when I last update The New Threat a couple days ago, I noticed that the chapter I had posted for this work didn't upload???? I don't know what happened. So this was the chapter that was lost... (Yes, I had to retype it. No, it wasn't in my drafts or anything. I don't know what happened, either...). Maybe I forgot to upload it and then exited out of the site and lost it all? Anyways, I'm sorry about that, you should've gotten this update sooner! 
> 
> But hey, it's better this time around anyway so yay! 
> 
> Gosh, I sure did have a lot to say. Just enjoy!   
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

When they returned to the group, it was time to start getting busy. 

It was definitely all hands on deck. The more they compared, the more words they found. All together, they didn't seem to make much sense, but they were words. And they meant something, they just had to keep going. 

They were making steady surprise, when suddenly Minho spoke up. “Thomas, we gotta go.” 

Everyone looked at Minho. Newt narrowed his eyes and looked at Thomas, who was just shaking his head. “What are you talking about?” 

“We've gotta go get Running.” Minho explained. “Something drastic could've changed in there, and now that we've got this code going, I think it's more important than it's ever been.” 

Thomas' eyes fell. He looked conflicted. He looked over to Newt, such a pleading look on his face. Newt offered him a small smile, though he hated the next words he spoke; “Minho's right. You gotta get out there.” 

Thomas could tell Newt didn't like it, of course. It didn't seem to matter how much Newt tried to remain even somewhat mysterious, Thomas always saw right through it. He leaned forward and pressed a long, soft kiss against Newt's forehead. “I'll be back,” he whispered against him. “I'm gonna get you out of here, remember?” 

Newt reached out and gently took Thomas' hand, shutting his eyes at the bliss of Thomas' lips on his forehead. “And you're gonna get your butt out of here with me, remember?” 

Newt felt Thomas smile against him. “Of course I do.” 

Newt nodded, savoring those words, memorizing them. They were a promise, they were an oath. They were what was going to keep Newt strong, knowing Thomas was out in the middle of all the chaos. They were the four most important words. 

“I love you.” 

Scratch that, those three were the most important. 

Newt couldn't take this, his heart breaking under the misery of having to let him out there. Newt shot forward, grabbing Thomas' face, bringing their faces together somewhat roughly. He kissed him, and Thomas' initial shock didn't last, and he kissed Newt deeply, naturally taking the lead as he did. 

Newt clung to him. He didn't know if Teresa and Minho were watching, or commenting, or anything. He was too lost in this, too lost in this goodbye, this promise, this kiss. 

Somewhat desperately, he reminded himself over and over again to memorize the way he tasted, as if he didn't already know. In case, God, just in case. 

When they pulled away, they were both flushed and breathless. 

“That was some massive incentive to get home,” Thomas whispered, their foreheads resting against each others. 

Both their eyes lay closed, both of them catching their breath. “Good. Cause I want you back in one piece, too.” 

Thomas laughed, still not opening his eyes. “I might need to be promised a little more of that when I get back, then.” 

“Oh, don't you worry about that.” Newt replied, opening his eyes. 

Thomas still hadn't opened his eyes. He had a big smile plastered on his face, his cheeks still slightly flushed red. Newt looked over him and felt himself fall deeper in love in that very moment. 

The way his skin looked so close to him, he could see every imperfection, every perfect imperfection. His long eyelashes, his chapped lips, the way the right end of his lip curled up a bit more than the left when he smiled. Newt loved that slightly lopsided smile. 

Thomas opened his eyes, and that blue washed over Newt like an ocean. Shocking and beautiful and perfect and gorgeous. 

Newt truly realized then that he needed Thomas to breathe, he needed him for his heart to beat, he needed him for his blood to flow. 

Thomas was a necessity. 

“Alright, that was nice and all, but we should really get going,” Minho urged. It wasn't his usual joking, he sounded genuinely guilty for having to break them up- the worry laced in his urgent words. 

Newt nodded, pulling away. “You need to go.” 

Thomas nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. “I love you so much. I'll be back, I promise.” he wrapped his arms around Newt, nice and tight, then turned and disappeared with Minho. 

Just like that, he was gone. Again. 

And Newt was left in his wake, a broken shell of what he used to be- smashed to pieces by Thomas, and Thomas didn't even realize he was capable of it. Thomas was always the perfect storm, ripping and tearing through anything in his path, and Newt was always left in the wreckage, just trying to find where his strength to stand went- or the independence he used to have, hell, just looking for himself before he met Thomas. Back when he wasn't in love, back when love didn't pummel into a weakling, back when he didn't need someone else to breathe, just him and his own lungs. 

And even with all the pain, all the anxiety, all the fear, all the what-ifs; Newt was so grateful. 

Because just him and his lungs were starting to get quite lonely. 

“You really, really love him, don't you?” 

Newt almost jumped. The sudden pull back to reality was almost surreal. 

He turned to look at Teresa. The girl. The beautiful girl with pale skin and black hair. Blue eyes; Newt's brown eyes could never compare. 

Her long, black hair was like silk. Newt's messy, dirty blond hair could never stand a chance. 

Her flawless, pearl-white skin- it definitely beat Newt's sun-beaten skin. 

She was a flower, white and brilliant and noticeable. And Newt was the grass beneath her. It baffled Newt that Thomas eyes were ever on Newt when she was around. 

“I do,” Newt said, glancing away towards the stairs where he disappeared. 

“He loves you, too.” she said, offering a smile. Something similar to the spring time, and early, sunny mornings. “You're all he ever talks about.” 

Newt could feel his cheeks flush. “Come on,” he said, smiling now. “Let's crack this thing.” 

 

 

They had been working in silence for awhile. 

Occasionally a little conversation broke out. Mostly about Thomas, and all the things he had said to Teresa about Newt. It was flattering, and Teresa seemed to be genuinely glad for them. It made the situation a little easier, seeing that Teresa didn't seem interested in trying to steal him away. 

They had found a couple more words. Sadly, they didn't make sense together, but they were still words. Newt hoped Thomas would be impressed when he got back. 

Newt blushed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was worried about Thomas being impressed with him. But he did. 

Newt's mind kept wandering to when Thomas got back. It was unlikely, but he would definitely need to pull him away for awhile- get some serious alone time. 

“He says he loves you,” she said suddenly. 

Newt eyed her, confused. Then remembered Thomas' mention of their whole mind-talking thing.

Newt smiled. “I love him, too.” 

Teresa smiled, turning back to the work at hand. 

Newt had to admit, he was a little jealous of that one. If he could just sit there and talk to Thomas like that- that'd be amazing. Maybe he wouldn't miss him so bad right now. 

Newt realized he hadn't been paying attention he had just done. 

So, as much as he didn't want to, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts of Thomas. He needed to focus now. 

Though his heart didn't stop beating hard for him.


	31. Author's Note: Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the absence, my lovlies! (The bold text is the important stuff)

Hi guys. 

It's been a long time! A couple months, right? That's crazy. But anyway, let's get this started, cause there's lots to say. 

 **I did not forget about you guys or these stories. Nor have I lost interest in these stories, not even a little.** Sadly, very unexpectedly, we had a death in the family. I won't get into that too much, but the first two weeks that I disappeared was because we had to very suddenly fly down to California, and attend his funeral. We also all stayed down there for awhile at his wife's house, and the entire family spent some time together. 

Then, when we got back, we discovered from the notice on our door that  **our landlord had been taking our rent payments, and not giving them to the mortgage company. He was (very illegally) keeping our money. We cannot afford a lawyer, so we're going to be evicted.** We had to lose our internet to bring in some extra money to pay enough money (directly to the company this time) to be able to stay in this house until June, so I don't have to switch schools when I'm in my senior year that is almost over.  **So I haven't,(and still don't have) had any internet at my house.**

So, I'm at my cousin's house right now, and this is the first time I've had internet in months! Augh! 

**So here's what this means for you guys:**

**My mom wants to try to get internet again before we move in mid-June, but I don't really see how that's going to happen. If it somehow does, I could be back to updating as soon as a couple weeks. (Please do not be too hopeful about this, I think it's just some really wishful thinking).**

**The more realistic outcome: I won't have internet until we move into our new place. Best case scenario, I could have internet again in late June or early July. Worst case scenario, it'll take a little longer, and I won't have internet until late July or early August. (Yikes.)**

**But there's good news!!**

**When I have internet again, I have plenty of ideas and plans. I'll come back to these stories, fulfill requests, and will probably also write for some of my other fandoms, as well as Maze Runner! So there will be lots of material :) AND, I will be doing college online for my Associate's Degree, so I will have time to update more than I would if I attended physical college!**

I guess bolding the important stuff was pointless, since most of it was important... But! There it is! I am so sorry to those who were worried I wasn't coming back, or who thought I died or something. A lot's been going on. I really do miss you guys, and I love you all so much. Thank you to those for the continued love and support <3 

I will be talking to you guys again as soon as possible. 

Wait for me, lovlies, I'll be back. 


	32. Yet Another Author's Note!

My beautiful, amazing, patient lovlies! 

There is no way for me to express how grateful I am for the continued support and commenting. It is a relief to know you're still out there, and I want you to know that I love the heck out of ya! 

But anyway, what you guys care about, the update!! 

So, the house we had in mind, that was also in our price budget fell through. But! Mom got a new job not long ago, and now we've got some pretty good money coming in! Today, we went and purchased a brand new, beautiful mobile home! (I know, mobile home, sound sketchy, but it's beautiful and wonderful!) Now we're just looking for the property to put it on! 

I'd say the latest I'll be gone is another three months. Which sucks, I know it, but it won't be forever. OR, mom wants to get unlimited internet here, at our place, since not having it is really sucking... Waiting for the new house is just taking too long, and I start my Associates degree online in January, so we gotta have it! 

So, realistically, I could be back a week from now, I could be back a month from now, or I could be back four months from now. Just bear with me here, I'll be back as soon as I can my sweethearts. Seriously, I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you've continued to wait for me. People are still leaving comments, and kudos, and all sorts. It really is amazing. 

Sorry for the inconvenience, and making you wait! I gotta go, but I will be back! 

Until then, my lovlies!


	33. Guess Who's Back!

Hello lovlies! 

Yes, I'm back. We got internet early!! We haven't even moved yet! But I already packed up all my books (since I use the books as a reference for this series), so an update on this is gonna have to wait until later tonight or early tomorrow, sadly 


	34. Chapter Forty-Four/Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found my book for this series, so let's continue this!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

The whole situation sucked. 

First, they worked and worked. Then night time rolled around, which Newt was going to be bad. He stood. "You should stay in here tonight, it should be safe." 

Teresa frowned. "What about you? Where are you going?" 

Newt glanced towards the door. "I should try and keep things from completely fallin' apart..." he said, itching with worry. A Griever would be here soon, it'd take someone. His heart beat heavily as he thought of something terrible; what if Minho and Thomas ran into one as they were coming to the Maze? "Um... I don't suppose you've heard from Tommy recently..." 

Teresa fell silent for a moment, her eyes staring off somewhere. After a moment she looked at Newt and smiled. "He's fine, just a little tired." 

Newt sighed out loud in relief. "Okay... Okay, well, yes, stay here." with that, he rushed out. 

Gladers were already beginning to panic. When they saw Newt, many rushed to him. Newt cursed. He shouldn't have left them for so long in the first place, they were terrified. "Calm down," he said softly, nodding towards the Homestead--the Builders had already replaced the boards that had been ripped off. "Everyone, just get inside and stick together." Not that Newt thought that would save any of them, but it was all they could do. 

So it didn't surprise Newt when he heard the awful cracking of wood and glass in a room nearby, and the shrill shrieks of someone being taken away. Newt simply hugged his knees to his chest. All the Gladers in the room with him did as he did, and remained quiet. 

***

When the first streaks of dawn came shining through the boards, Newt slowly rose to his feet. 

There was a handful of Gladers who actually managed to get some sleep after the Grievers left for the night, but many of them just looked at Newt, all having dark circles under their eyes and pale faces. Newt was sure he looked exactly the same. 

He wandered to the room where the sound had come from. No one was asleep in there. 

Newt stood solemnly in the doorway. "Who was it?" 

One of the boy's crying was his only answer for awhile, then someone else finally found the strength to speak. "Adam." 

Newt sighed a little. It hurt, deep inside him. It's not like he and Adam were the best of friends or anything, but they were family. "This is wrong," he muttered to himself as he wandered outside. 

Since Newt had gotten up, a couple of Gladers were beginning to stumble outside. Newt just stood there for a long time, staring at the Doors. Maybe Thomas would walk through, but he didn't. At least not for the whole hour Newt just stood there. It was early morning, and all the Gladers were milling around aimlessly, all looking miserable. Newt sucked in a deep breath of early morning air. "Okay." he spoke aloud, addressing everyone. And everyone looked to him. "You've all got jobs," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "So let's get to 'em." 

Despite their exhaustion, they were all grateful to work. It helped keep their minds off things. Newt rubbed his tired eyes. He wished he could get his mind off it. Instead, he walked back to Teresa. She was asleep, her head on the table. Watching her sleep made Newt want to do the same. Instead, he woke her, and asked what she had found. 

And she had found words. 

They went through the cycle a couple more times, finishing the words. But no matter how many times they continued, after that, the cycle remained. Just six words. It had to mean something. 

Newt laid his head on the table, sighing a bit. Almost instantly, he was asleep. 

 

"Newt." 

"Mm?" Newt grunted in response. 

"He's back." 

Newt's head shot up, looking around. "Where?!" 

Teresa giggled. "He just came in the West Door." 

Newt was already up and running before she had even finished. He sprinted out in the Maze, any signs of tired leaving his person. He was wide-awake, and he was ready to see Thomas. And when he did, he threw his arms around him, almost knocking them both over. Thomas laughed, he sounded like he might fall over and die, but he was alive, he was really alive. "Miss me?" 

"Shut up," Newt laughed, burying his face in the crook of Thomas' neck. He left a few grateful kisses there, then released him and stepped back, smiling at Minho and Thomas. He was so happy and giddy to see them alive, he couldn't keep the face off his face if he tried. "So? Find anything?" 

Thomas' smile fell a bit, and Minho never had one to begin with... "Anything?" 

Suddenly, Minho began freaking out. "The Maze is a joke!" he shouted, throwing his backpack on the ground. "It's over! It's all over!" he screamed, marching off. 

Newt's heart fell. He frowned up at Thomas who returned it. Thomas offered a little smile. "What about you two? You find anything?" 

Newt smiled a little, nodding. "Come on." 

Teresa seemed happy to see Thomas. "Here, check this out." she said. 

"Tommy, I will get down on my knees and kiss your bloody feet if you can figure this out," Newt said, tired of being confused. 

Thomas just looked a little embarrassed as he walked over to where Teresa sat. She showed him the words. Newt looked over his shoulder as well, rereading them. FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH. They had pretty much nothing to do with each other, he was completely stumped. And by the look on Thomas' face, he didn't understand this either. "That's all?" Thomas finally asked. "Are you sure you have them in the right order?" 

Teresa nodded. "Yeah, and after that, the Maze just keeps repeating those words." she explained, sighing. 

"Sounds pretty cheerful, huh?" Newt asked sarcastically. 

Thomas plopped down in a chair beside Teresa. Newt walked over and stood beside him. Thomas looked distracted, but he still wrapped his arm around Newt's hip and pulled him a bit closer. Suddenly, Thomas went white as a ghost. Newt frowned deeply. "Tommy? You alright? You look white as a ghost all of a sudden." 

Thomas nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, just tired...I think I need to sleep." 

Newt nodded, running his hands distractedly through Thomas' hair. "Go take a nap." 

Thomas nodded, but he took Newt's hand. "Come with me." 

Newt laughed a bit, glancing at Teresa. She grinned, waving her hand. "Go, go."

They walked to the Homestead, and went to the closest room with a bed. Thomas laid back, looking like he might just die. But there was definitely something off. He looked... nervous? Newt crawled in bed beside him, frowning. "Tommy, are you sure you're alright?" 

Thomas hesitated, but he nodded. "Yeah, I just..." he smiled at Newt, then leaned over him, kissing him deeply. 

Of course, Newt wasn't going to argue with that, but it still worried him. Thomas pulled away for a moment, then climbed on top of him, kissing him again. Newt blushed deeply, wrapping his arms around Thomas' shoulders. 

Newt forgot all about that nervous look on Thomas' face.


	35. Chapter Forty-Six/Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on this one!   
> It seems that my "schedule" is two a day when I have nothing going on (which, admittedly, isn't that much, but still). But who knows? I may write more than that, too, I guess it just depends, haha!   
> Let's do this! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas napped on and off, and Newt watched over him the entire time. 

But something was definitely bothering him. It annoyed him a bit that Thomas wasn't telling him; but he wouldn't press. It could just be from the whole situation, or maybe the disappointment from finding nothing in the Maze. Which would be understandable, Newt was feeling pretty down about that himself. 

When evening rolled around, Newt woke up Thomas. "Go get some dinner," Newt said softly, moving hair from Thomas' face. 

Thomas smiled at him, kissing him deeply for a moment before rushing out. The mention of food always lit a fire in that boy. Newt stood and stretched, wandering out. He was surprised to see Alby. "Alby!" 

Alby offered him a little smile. His head was heavily bandaged, but he looked good. Newt stopped short in front of him, smiling stupidly. "Hi! How do you feel?!" 

Alby laughed. "I feel fine. How have you been feeling?" 

"I'm exhausted, stop leavin' me in charge, please," Newt said with a little laugh. He meant every word, though. Alby just grinned. "Fine, but you're not off the hook. I still need you here." 

Newt nodded. 

They did some talking, and when everyone settled in for the night, they decided everyone should rotate where they slept. 

Newt ended up in the same room as Thomas and Teresa. Newt sat on one side of Thomas, Teresa on the other. Thomas put his arm around Newt and pulled him in close and tight. Newt nuzzled him, and couldn't help but notice Teresa was asleep. She was actually sleeping. Thomas followed Newt's gaze and shrugged when he saw her asleep. It truly was a mystery how she could do that. 

It wasn't long before the noises of the Grievers arrived. 

Thomas tightened his grip around Newt, pulling him in flush against him. Newt didn't mind, just clung to him. 

It was always slow at first, their arrival. But in no time, there was broken glass and the sound of wood splintering and being destroyed. Then the screams. "It got Dave!" 

It was utter chaos outside, and Newt flinched at every sound. Suddenly, Thomas grabbed his face. "Newt. I love you." 

Newt stared back at him, heart racing despite his confusion. "I... love ya too--Tommy, are you okay?" 

Thomas kissed him, so hard it hurt and hugged him tightly at the same time. It was desperate, it was sudden, it was needy. 

It was a goodbye. 

And just like that, Thomas lept up and went sprinting out of the Homestead. "Thomas!" Newt screamed, scrambling to his feet and making a mad dash after him, not waiting to see if anyone followed. 

Newt didn't stop moving, watching in terror as Thomas practically threw himself on a Griever. He wanted to scream, but he just focused on running faster. But of course, he was too late. Thomas was stung, and had collapsed. Newt was there the moment he collapsed. He heard Chuck and Teresa behind him, and maybe a couple others too. Newt fell to his knees and grabbed Thomas' face. "Why did you do that!?" he shouted, then moved around, putting his arms under Thomas'. "Get his legs!" 

They lifted him, and they half-ran and half-stumbled to the nearest empty room of the Homestead. The moment he was placed on a couch, Newt was in his face again. "What were you doing?!" he fought back tears. "You bloody idiot!" his voice cracked. 

Thomas seemed to look somehow more miserable when Newt's voice cracked. "No..." he feebly tried to take Newt's hand. "Newt... You don't understand..." 

"Shut it, don't waste your energy." Newt said, though it pained him. Looking over him; his love. He was already beginning to look terrible, and he writhed and fluttered his eyes. Newt shook his head, his heart breaking by the second. 

Newt screamed for someone to hurry up with the Serum, then collapsed to his knees, taking Thomas' hand. Tears welled and he pressed his lips against Thomas' hand. "You're an idiot, a bloody idiot..." he whispered. 

Thomas turned his head to him weakly. "Newt." 

Newt glanced at him, tears rolling down his face. Thomas' hand twitched. "Don't worry... I did it on purpose..." 

And with that, he fell unconscious. 

 

Newt stayed there that entire day. 

He sat at Thomas' side, holding his hand, enduring his screams and cries of torment. All the while wondering why. Why would he do something like that on purpose? 

At one point, Thomas had settled down, and Alby wandered in. He knelt beside Newt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should go get some food, I'll watch him." 

Newt shook his head, never taking his eyes off Thomas', pained face. "No, I'm not hungry..." he kissed the back of Thomas' hand. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to leave him if I tried." 

Alby frowned deeply. "Oh Newt." 

"Why did he do that?" Newt asked weakly. "What reason could he have?" 

"I've been throwing that around, actually." Alby said. "And maybe... He wanted to know more."

Newt whirled over and looked at Alby, shocked. "You really think so? You think he did this to himself to get memories back?" 

Alby shrugged. "Seems like the kind of stupid thing he'd do." he smiled. 

Newt returned it, glancing at Thomas. Alby left him alone soon enough, which Newt was grateful for. Newt stretched forward, resting his head beside Thomas'. "That's bloody stupid, Tommy, but... You better remember somethin' good." he shut his eyes tight. "And you better not end up like Ben. Like Gally... Like Alby." he sniffled. "You better not change, you hear me?" he straightened out, looking at Thomas' unconscious face. "Do you hear me in there? If you bloody change, I'll..." his voice trailed. 

He didn't know what he'd do. 

That night, Newt stayed by Thomas' side. There were a few other people in the room, and they all held their breath. Waiting. Again, one was taken. 

It was Zart. 

Early that morning, when everyone to go get breakfast, Newt curled around Thomas' hand, sitting on the floor beside him, and he cried for a long time. He cried for Zart, and everyone else who'd been taken. He cried for the misery he saw in Alby's eyes everyday, and he cried and cried and cried at the thought of Thomas not waking up as Thomas, but as a shell of who Thomas used to be. 

 

Later that day, Minho came to him. 

He placed a tray of food beside him and sat with him on the floor. "Eat. You gotta keep your strength up, especially if you're just gonna sit here with him the entire time." 

Newt obeyed, taking small bites. Together, he and Minho just sat in silence for a long while before Minho spoke again. "I think the Runners and I should go search the Maze real quick." 

Newt nodded. "Teresa's been studying the code words and tryin' to make some sense of 'em, if you need her or the codes," Newt said quietly. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept, his eyes felt heavy and he had a dull headache from crying so much. But his stomach felt better with each little nibble of food he took. 

Minho hung his head a little. "I hate seeing you two like that." 

Newt just frowned. Minho leaned over and patted Newt's shoulder before getting to his feet and heading out. 

 

Newt had managed to nap a bit. It wasn't heavy, and it came and went. But it was something. He felt much more alive. 

Sadly, lots of his energy drained when he saw Thomas was still out. And even more when Thomas started writhing and screaming again. He had been whimpering for hours, so Newt knew it was coming. He just wished it didn't sound so terrible. 

Another boy taken that night. 

And another the next night. 

Newt stood by Thomas' side, staring him down. It was almost noon. He frowned deeply, looking over him. He'd grown quiet and his sleep grew more even. "You're going to wake up today, aren't you?" 

Nothing. 

"Well... Please be the same." 

Nothing. 

"Please..." Newt whispered, his shoulders shaking, his eyes filling. "I'll do anything. I don't care, just please... Please don't change, don't leave me... I love you." 

Nothing. 

Newt wiped his eyes. "I love you so much." 

Newt turned to leave, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of movement. 

Slowly he turned around, watching as Thomas' eyes drug open.


	36. Chapter Forty-Eight/Forty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry lovelies! 
> 
> Mom was off work today, which meant we had plenty to do! I know these are super late, but I'm going to update right now, then another right after it!   
> Tomorrow I'll try to update at a more reasonable time!   
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

"Thomas!" Newt gasped, dropping to his knees beside him. 

Newt could hear someone come in behind him, probably hearing him call out to Thomas and got excited, but he didn't care enough to take his eyes off Thomas'; those eyes he missed so much, really open. 

Thomas didn't answer, just blinked his eyes a couple times. Newt held his hand, waiting patiently. Of course, Chuck didn't. "Thomas, it's me, Chuck!" he shouted from behind him. "Please don't die, dude! Can you hear me?" 

Slowly, Thomas propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly looking really awake. Chuck smiled widely. "He's awake!" he practically screamed. 

Thomas visibly recoiled at Chuck's shouting. Newt glared at him. "Chuck, quiet down," he snapped, then glared at Thomas. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking!?" he yelled, deciding that Thomas would get to deal with Newt yelling a bit first. It was only fair. 

Thomas looked so dazed and pained. "I..." 

"I don't care," Newt said, suddenly sounding so weak and pathetic he shocked himself. He leaned forward and kissed him hard, not really caring if it hurt him. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against Thomas'. "Well, I do care why, a bloody lot, but I care more about you." he looked into Thomas' eyes, willing his not to fill with tears. "I missed you." 

Thomas frowned sadly, kissing him. "I'm really sorry, Newt... I really am. But you know why I had to, right?" 

"Of course I do," Newt muttered. 

Thomas placed a hand on Newt's cheek and Newt's eyes shut just at the touch. It was pathetic, but Newt leaned into his touch and drew actual strength from it. Thomas kissed him again, and they probably would've for much longer if Chuck hadn't awkwardly cleared his throat. Thomas pulled away, and Newt had to admit, he looked good. Like he hadn't just gone through some terrible Changing. "How long have I been out?" Thomas asked. 

"Three days," Newt said, shaking his head. "It was awful." 

"We lost people." Thomas said, it sounded like it was supposed to be a question, but he knew better. 

Newt nodded. "One a night." 

Thomas took Newt's hand. "We need to have a Gathering." 

Newt looked a bit confused. "Why?" 

"Because I know. I know everything we need to know," he said, nodding frantically. "Soon as possible, Newt, before I forget." 

Newt nodded a bit. "Oh, uh, okay. Okay." he leaned back. "Yeah, we'll do it. But what'd you find out?" 

"It's a test," Thomas said. "All of it." 

Newt nodded. "Like an experiment." 

"No, Newt, you don't understand. They're weeding us out, this isn't just an experiment. It's more than that. And it's time for the last part of it, the final test. Getting out of here." Thomas said, and Newt had never seen him look so confident. It was terrifying. 

"... You know a way out?" Newt asked, his tongue suddenly felt dry. 

"Yes." Thomas said, and it was like an electric shock through Newt's entire body. "Call the Gathering. Now." 

 

An hour later, they had all the Keepers Gathered. 

Newt was thankful that Alby was there to lead the thing. Last time was terrible. Alby sat in the middle of the semi-circle, and Newt beside him, as usual. Newt wanted to be beside Thomas, but Thomas sat across from him. Thomas offered him a smile and Newt returned it. He let his hopes get up that Thomas was just fine. 'Who else would smile during a bloody Gathering?' 

"Alright, Greenie," Alby started. "We don't have time for pointless klunk, start talking." 

And Thomas did, spitting out his words, sometimes a bit haphazardly. He explained that the Maze was never meant to be solved, at least not before this. It was a Variable. They want the survivors, the tough ones to make it out of this. To do something important. He told them they had all been taken when they were young because they were intelligent, chosen specifically for this test. And, as astutely put by Frypan, they were "freakin' orphans raised by scientists". 

It was definitely a lot to take in. 

People started making comments, but Newt just shrank into his chair to think. Why would Thomas make something like this up? What would be the point? And what other explanation did they have anyway? Some Gladers had believed it was aliens, after all, even this was more realistic than that. Newt glanced up at Thomas who was searching the rooms for people's reactions and trying to convince them. That look on his face, that glint in his eyes. 

He was telling the truth. 

"I believe you." Newt said. 

Everyone looked at him. Several people questioned him, but he was only looking at Thomas, who was looking right back at him. 

"Assuming all this is real," Frypan said. "You better start tellin' us about your magical escape plan." 

Thomas nodded. "The code." 

"What about it?" Alby asked. 

"I know what to do with it now," he glanced at Newt, and he looked so... guilty. 

Then he continued. 

"I was there when the Creators made it."


	37. Chapter Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another updates, lovelies! I'm sorry it's only one chapter, but it's suuppperr late here.   
> There will be more tomorrow, enjoy!! 
> 
> ***I do not OWN The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt stared blankly. 

His heart began racing, heat filling him. A white-hot terror in his bones, in his blood. People had said that Thomas could be bad, that he could be a traitor, but... There was no way. He was mistaken. Thomas wouldn't... 

Newt was the first to spoke. "Tommy. What are you talkin' about...?" 

"Teresa and I are... Well, we were part of the Trials from the very beginning." he frowned, probably noticing the way Newt was staring at him. "It was against our will, though, I swear." 

Newt was surprised of how much better he felt just from hearing that. It was like he'd been brought back to life. But he couldn't help but still be a bit skeptical. A bit terrified. 

"What are you talking about?" Minho asked, taking the words from everyone's mouths. 

Thomas glanced away. "If you had your memories back, you'd probably want to kill us. But I need to tell you this now, so you'll trust me when I tell you the way out of here." He took a deep breath, looking right at Newt. "Teresa and I helped the Creators. We helped design the Maze." 

Newt felt nothing at first. Even as he spoke, he had no idea how to feel. "What's that supposed to mean? You're sixteen-years-old, you tryin' to tell me you helped design the bloody Maze?" 

"We were smart," he said, looking worried. But Newt couldn't exactly comfort him or reassure him, considering he had no idea how to feel. No idea how to even look at him at the moment. "And our gift," Thomas said, his voice trailing. 

Newt nodded a bit in understanding. 

The others did not. 

"What gift?" Minho snapped. 

Thomas glanced away. "We're telepathic, Teresa and I." 

No one spoke, so Thomas continued. "But please listen to me. We were forced to do this. I don't know why, I don't. Maybe to see if we could gain your trust after everything, I don't know." 

Newt suddenly felt something, and it hurt. 

Thomas frowned, and when he spoke again, it was like he was speaking to just Newt. "It's true, and I'm so sorry... But we're in the same boat as you now. We were sent here just as you. I hate these people as much as you do. I promise." 

Voices muttered around the room. Thomas and Newt just stared at each other, and Newt felt something different. 

"The Creators did it to us." he said, everyone going silent to look at him. "Not Thomas and Teresa--the Creators. And they'll be sorry they ever did." 

Thomas smiled, the relief on his face so evident. Newt just smiled back at him. How could he not believe him? How could he not trust him? He knew him like nobody else did. He loved him. 

"The escape," Minho said. "Where is it?" 

"Past the Cliff," Thomas said, standing. "The Griever Hole."


	38. Chapter Fifty-One/Fifty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies!!   
> I'm sorry I didn't update this one! I have to have time to sit and reference the book with this one, whereas with my other series, I can do it on my phone if I need to. 
> 
> But here I am! ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Alby lost it.

He came up out of his chair so fast it went flying out behind him. Alby took a couple sauntering steps forward as if he had been about to charge at Thomas, but he thought better of it. Regardless, Newt was on his feet already. 

"Now you're being a shuck idiot," Alby growled, "or a traitor! How can we trust you?! You put us here, you helped design this place! What are you really up to!?"

"What am I up to?!" Thomas snapped, his face flushing with anger. "Nothing! Why would I make this up!?" 

Alby's arms stiffened, his fists clenching. "For all we know, you were sent here to get us killed." 

Thomas looked completely baffled; it would've been laughable if not for the situation. "Alby, I risked my life to save you in that Maze! You forget that or something?!" 

"That could've been a little stunt to gain our trust. Maybe you were safe all along because the Grievers won't hurt you... Was it an act?" Alby growled, looking Thomas up and down as if he were trash. Newt had to admit, he was getting a bit annoyed by Alby's accusations. But could they even be called that? They sounded less and less convincing. 

Apparently Thomas noticed too, because the anger left his face. Minho interjected. "Uh, Alby, that's the dumbest theory I've ever heard. Thomas just got himself torn up a couple days ago, you think that was part of the act?" 

Alby didn't look so confident. "Maybe." 

"I did it so I could get my memories back," Thomas snapped. "To help us all get out of here. Do I need to show you the cuts and bruises all over me?" 

Alby stood, silent, then his lip began quivering. Before Newt could ask him if he was okay, he started shouting. "We can't go back!" veins strained against his skin. "I've seen what life's like out there, we can't!" 

"Is that was this is about... Are you kidding?" Newt asked, shaking his head slightly. 

Alby turned on him, shaking with anger. Alby rose a clenched first, and Newt stood there, waiting to get struck down. Even heard Thomas come clambering out of his chair to help him--but then all the strength left Alby. He sank into his chair, and put his face in his hands weakly. And then he broke down. He cried and sobbed and was miserable. And Newt just stood there, shocked. Alby, the fearless leader that Newt had known for so long, was crying. 

Newt's heart broke. Slowly, he knelt beside him. "Hey, Alby," he said gently. "Talk to us. What's going on?" 

"I did it." Alby said through a racking sob. "I did it." 

"Did what?" Newt pressed, gently, but he doubted he could keep the confusion off his face. 

"I burned the Maps!" he cried, looking at Newt. He looked broken down and miserable. "I did it; I slammed my head on the table so you'd think it was someone else who attacked me. I burned, I lied, I did all of it." he dropped his head, sobbing back into his hands. 

Newt couldn't believe it. Alby had... Newt glanced up and looked at Thomas, then Minho, both of them looking just as shocked as he felt. "Good things we saved those Maps, then," Minho said, straight-faced. He said it almost mockingly, and almost cruelly. "Thanks for the tip from before."

Newt shot Minho a dirty look. Alby was having a hard time as it was, he didn't need Minho being a jackass to him. Newt frowned, looking at the shell of the man who used to be his best friend. What could he have seen that was so bad he'd rather stay here? That he'd go to such lengths? "Alby, tell me why you did that." he spoke calmly, not mad. He wasn't mad. It didn't matter, everything they needed was safe. And Newt knew Alby, and he knew that this wasn't who he was. 

"I'm telling you," Alby said, practically begging. "I've seen it Newt, awful things. Burned landed, the disease--the Flare--It was horrible, it's so much worse than we have it here." 

Minho scoffed. "If we stay here, we die! Is it worth than that!?" 

Alby was silent for awhile, but he did finally speak. "Yes," he was completely serious. "It's better to die than go back there." 

Minho shook his head. "You're one butt-load of sunshine." he leaned back in his chair. "But I'm with Thomas. 100%. If we're gonna die, we're gonna do it fighting." 

Newt couldn't help but agree. Thomas was right, they needed to get out, and now he knew the way out... Alby stood, looking defeated. "Fine, do whatever you want," he said, walking out. 

Newt just watched him go and sighed. "That bugger hasn't been the same since the Changin'," he said, somewhat sadly. 

Thomas walked over to him and sat with him, taking his hand. He just offered a sympathetic smile, and Newt returned it, laying his head on Thomas' shoulder. Newt cleared his throat. "What in the world is the Flare?" 

"I don't care," Minho said. "Anything's better than dying here. We can deal with Creators once we get outta here, for now, we gotta go through the Griever Hole." 

Frypan shook his head. "We can't get out of the Maze, and all this Griever talk isn't helping anything." 

Of course, arguments busted out as they always did. Newt rolled his eyes and gave Thomas a kiss briefly before standing and yelling at them all to shut up. Thomas spoke again once everything had settled. "I'm going through that Hole or I'll die trying to get there. If we can get out of here, we can face the Creators ourselves."

"Tommy," Newt started. "Assuming we do this. And that we somehow make it there alive, we'll probably all get stung or somethin'." 

"I don't think they'll sting us," Thomas said, resting his hand on Newt's leg. "I think the Changing was a Variable while we were here, now I think they want us to get out of here. Plus, we might have one thing going for us." 

"Which is?" Newt asked. 

"It doesn't do the Creators any good if we die. I think this is supposed to be hard, but not impossible. I think, starting now, the Grievers might be programmed to just kill one a day. So maybe someone could sacrifice themselves." 

"Excuse me?" Winston snapped. "And who's going to do that?" 

Thomas folded his arms. "Me." 

 

Of course, the entire place erupted into chaos. 

And Newt was not amused. 

He grabbed Thomas by the wrist, hard, not caring if it hurt. "You're leaving. Now." he growled. 

Thomas looked stunned, but Newt couldn't care less. He ignored him and yanked him, closing the door behind them. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Thomas blinked in surprise. "What?" 

Newt glared. "Why would you say something like that!?" Newt demanded, yelling this time. "I know you don't actually believe that--you don't actually plan to do that, do you!?" 

Thomas recoiled a bit, then frowned. "Newt, someone has to..." 

"No they don't!" Newt shouted. He calmed down, shaking his head. "Not you. That's not fair." 

Thomas put a hand on Newt's arm. "Newt, I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna get you and all the others out of here, and I'll do whatever's necessary for that." he took Newt's hand. "I love you." 

Newt shook his head, yanking his hands away. "Go wait for me by the Box, I need to go calm this all down. Without you." he tried to turn around, but Thomas grabbed him before he could, kissing him deeply. 

"Don't be mad at me," he said against Newt's lips. 

Newt shook his head and pulled away from him. "Yeah. Well. I am. Now do as I said; go wait by the Box, I'll be there soon." 

"You've gotta believe me, Newt. I love you." he muttered. "We can do it, I promise." 

Newt sighed heavily. "And I especially loved the part where you sacrificed yourself." 

Thomas sighed. "I'm completely willing to do it..."

"Oh really?" Newt snapped, feeling himself grow more and more irritated. "Mr. Noble, huh?"

Thomas frowned. "Newt, I'm going to do it. So don't waste it. I know how this sounds, but I just.... It's partly my fault we're here in the first place. I have to do this. To redeem myself, to get you guys out of here." 

Newt frowned, the anger draining right from him. "Tommy..." he muttered, taking his hand. "Whatever they made you do, you're just a kid. It's not your fault." 

Thomas sighed and hung his head, then looked at Newt for a moment. Newt shook his head, placing a hand on his face. "And you know what's crazy? I believe all of that crazy stuff you said in there, and I believe this is how you feel." he offered a little smile. "You don't have an ounce of lying in your eyes. And, I can't believe I'm about to bloody say this, but..." his smile fell and he sighed. "But I'm gonna go in there, and I'm gonna convince those shanks to trust you, follow you into the Maze, and jump through a bloody hole probably full of Grievers." 

Thomas smiled warmly, letting out a little laugh. He pressed his forehead to Newt's. "Thank you." 

"Mm-hmm. But you're not just gonna lay down your life, you understand? You're gonna fight with the rest of us." Newt demanded, there was no room for question. 

Thomas just nodded. "I promise." 

Newt kissed him briefly, then turned and headed into the Gathering. 

Everyone turned to look at him and he just breathed in deeply. 

He had some convincing to do.


	39. Chapter Fifty-Three/Fifty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are lovelies, please do enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt couldn't be happier when the Gathering ended. He hated them, especially when he had to take over. 

Newt walked out onto the open land, stretching, grateful to be freed from that stuffy room full of shouting voices and arguments. Then he spotted Thomas by the Box and had to fight the smile that threatened to crawl on his face. Teresa was there with him, and some irrational part of him was still bothered by that, even though he knew Teresa was nothing to worry about. 

Newt rushed over there, stopping before Thomas, crossing his arms. "This is bloody nuts, you know that?" 

Thomas had a sparkle in his eye that was hard to be mad at. "They agreed to go?" 

"All of 'em. Wasn't the hardest decision to make, we all wanna get out of here." he looked over his shoulder, watching the Glade working in it's usual fashion. "Now we just gotta convince the Gladers."

"You think they'll go for it?" Teresa asked. 

Newt sighed. "Not all of 'em," he said. The thought made him a bit annoyed. "Some will stay and take their chances, even though they don't have any..." 

Thomas got to his feet, standing before Newt. "Ya never know, they might all come," he offered, taking Newt's hand, though he didn't look very convinced. "What about Alby?" 

For some reason, that question fell like a hammer to the chest. Newt stared off towards the Glade, his heart twisting slightly. "Who bloody knows? He probably really is more scared of what's out there than what's waiting here." Newt glanced aside. "But don't worry, I'll get him to come with us." he nodded, more to himself than anyone else. 

"How are you gonna do it?" Thomas asked, plopping down on the ground, pulling Newt down with him. 

Newt laughed a bit. "Make somethin' up. Tell him we'll find a new place, and live happily ever after." 

Thomas grinned. "Hey, ya never know, could happen." he shrugged a bit. "But it really could. I promised Chuck I'd get him out of here, find him a home." 

Newt smiled at him warmly, taking his hand. "You're right. We might find something." 

Newt heard arguments begin to break out and glanced over his shoulder, watching as Keepers tried to convince the Gladers. Some Gladers turned and marched right off, but most of them--thankfully--stopped to at least hear the Keepers out. 

"So what's next?" Teresa asked. 

"Find out who's going, who's staying. Get food and weapons, and get out of here." he glanced at Thomas, smiling apologetically. "It's your idea and all, and usually I'd make you the leader of those whole thing, but it's gonna be hard enough to get people to agree, even more so if we make Greenie the leader. No offense. Just lay low for awhile, and then you and Teresa can punch in the code when it comes to that." 

Thomas looked almost relieved to hear that. "I can do that." he swallowed hard, then smiled at Newt so warmly that Newt could feel his cheeks burning slightly. How could someone look at him so admirably? "You sure do make it sound easy," Thomas finally said, breaking Newt out of it. 

Newt blushed, trying to regain his composure. "Well, it's just what ya said... One shank dies if we stay or go, so we might as well get out of here." he was overcome with the urge to kiss him, but glanced at Teresa, almost forgetting she was there. 

Thomas followed his gaze, then grinned and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. 

Newt blushed deeply, forgetting everything else. 

'We're gonna be just fine.'

 

The next few hours were absolute chaos. 

Much to Newt's relief, most of the Gladers decided to go. He tried to convince those who had decided on staying, but they were adamant on staying. They went around, trying to convince everyone they were being stupid--that they were following a stranger into certain death, but eventually wandered off and sulked. Newt frowned deeply when he noticed them scattered around the Glade; the people he'd seen everyday, for so long. His family, staying behind. After all their time of looking for a way out, they were giving up. Newt understood the feeling, but they had their way out, they had proof; and it was standing on the other side of the Glade, smiling at Newt. 

Frypan was in charge of food, Chuck and Teresa handed out water bottles, and Minho went off with some Runners to toss some rocks and ivy ropes into the Hole. When they came back safe and sound, and rather optimistic, Thomas and Newt began handing out weapons together. 

"Nervous?" Thomas asked. 

Newt nodded a little. "Sort of excited." he confessed. There was a mind-numbing terror like he'd never felt, but the racing of his heart wasn't from that. That lightheadedness wasn't, either. It was finally happening, they were going to get out. 

Thomas leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna make sure you get out of here safely." he assured, but the resolve in his voice--it sounded like Thomas was promising it more to himself than Newt. 

Newt smiled, leaning his head on Thomas' shoulder. "So long as you remember to get yourself out too." 

Once they were done with that, Thomas and Teresa ran off to brainstorm about the code. It seemed a bit pointless to Newt; they had no idea what to expect, so trying to plan it out seemed foolish. But Newt supposed if there was anyone in this little army who had to be ready, it was Thomas and Teresa. Without that code, they'd die out there. They probably would anyway. 

Newt leaned against the wall of the Homestead, thinking about that. 

'What if we do all just die out there? Is it better than waiting here, and having all of us die one by one?' he paused. 'Am I willing to risk death for Thomas. He could be lying to us, he could be a traitor. Knowing all this am I really, truly willing to give up everything for him?' Newt glanced out the window. He couldn't see Thomas, but he knew he was out there. He exhaled deeply, placing a hand over his heart. 'Of course I am...' 

"Hey." 

Newt glanced at Alby, who looked miserable. He had agreed to go with them, but he still didn't look very happy. 

"Hey," Newt said, straightening up a bit. "Ready for this?" 

Alby shrugged a bit. "As much as I'll ever be, I guess." he walked over, leaning against the wall beside Newt. "I'm really sorry." 

Newt frowned, feeling instantly saddened. There was just something about being around Alby now that crushed him. Seeing him the way he was now, it really tore Newt down. "About what?" 

"Everything. Me." Alby said with a sigh. "I know that I... That I changed. And I haven't been around you much lately, and when I am it usually isn't under the best circumstances. And I know you probably feel like I forgot about ya or just let you go because of how miserable I've been, but..." he glanced at Newt. "You're my best friend. And you're always gonna be. I know I'm different, but that'll never change." 

Newt stared at him for a long time, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from getting emotional, but he still couldn't deny the way his eyes stung. Newt hung his head, sucking up his emotions, a sniffle going along with it. He smiled at Alby; it was odd, he was kind of happy, but it hurt. It hurt deep. He shrugged weakly, a sad smile on his face. "It's okay," he muttered, then nodded to himself. "It's okay." 

They stood in silence together for awhile, and Newt wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. 

 

Just before they were going to leave, Frypan prepared them one last meal in the Glade. 

Newt sat with Thomas and Chuck. The entire Glade felt heavy, everyone was either terrified or sad. Even Thomas just picked at his food. Something in Newt weakened seeing Thomas look somewhat frightened. 

"So, Thomas," Chuck said, "who am I nicknamed after?" 

Newt and Thomas both had to fight smiles off their faces. Chuck was asking this now of all times. Newt gave up fighting and just smiled, maybe this was the best possible time for this. Thomas grinned at Newt, then at Chuck. "I don't know. Charles Darwin, maybe? The dude who figured out evolution." 

Chuck nodded. "I bet no one ever called him a dude before..." he was silent for a moment, but it didn't last. "I'm not actually that scared, ya know. These last few nights, waiting for a Griever to come and take someone away... That was the worst thing I ever did. But this, at least now we're doing something." 

Newt smiled. "You're right." he said. 

Thomas smiled at Newt, resting a hand on Newt's leg. "He is." 

Thomas and Chuck spoke for a minute or two longer, but Newt wasn't really paying attention. He was leaning against Thomas' side, studying Thomas' hand resting on his leg. He placed his own on it, admiring them together. Yes, they definitely looked better together. 

Alby scared Newt out of his wits, tapping on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get these shanks rounded up." 

Newt nodded, looking to Thomas, who was already looking at him. Newt blushed slightly, but Thomas just leaned forward and kissed him. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Newt's. "We can do this." 

"We can do this." Newt repeated before getting to his feet and following Alby. 

Alby looked okay. Really okay. He didn't look so miserable. "Feeling better?" Newt asked. 

Alby just glanced at him and shrugged, offering a grin. "I guess so. I don't have a choice. And who knows, maybe things will be better?" though even as he said it, Newt could see the uncertainty behind him. 

Newt just smiled and kept walking. 

It didn't take too long to get everyone gathered around; everyone was dying to go or die trying. When everyone had settled down around him, he began to speak. "There's forty-one of us. Make sure you got your weapons and backpacks," he shrugged a bit. "Other than that, there really ain't anything to say. You all know the plan." 

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" Minho spoke up, making everyone turn to look at him. 

"Go ahead," Newt replied, amused. 

Minho nodded, facing the crowd. "Be careful." he said dryly. "Don't die." 

Newt almost laughed, if it hadn't been for the situation. "Great, we're all bloody inspired." he said, pointing over his shoulder. "You all know the plan. After two years of being treated like mice, we finally have a chance to take a stand. Tonight we're taking the fight back to the Creators. Tonight the Grievers better be scared." 

Thomas smiled at Newt from the crowd, widely. Much to Newt's surprise, someone cheered. Then someone else, and someone else. Pretty soon, just about all of them were. And Newt wasn't going to waste their burst of courage; it was now or never. 

With a few battle cries, the Gladers turned and ran into the Maze.


	40. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Another update! Apologies that it's just one chapter, there will be an update much earlier than usual tomorrow, though! Please enjoy!   
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner series or any of the characters!***

Newt led them briefly, but his leg got the better of him. 

He fell back, instructing Minho to lead. Soon, Thomas was at his side. Thomas offered a small, nervous smile before focusing ahead. Newt should've done the same, but it sure was hard to take his eyes off him.

The running seemed to be endless. It was one of the longest hours of Newt's life, but eventually, they were getting close. Just when Newt was thinking they might make it with no trouble, Minho stopped, and raised a hand, signaling the others to do the same. Thomas, Teresa, and Newt pushed towards the front, right behind Minho. Then Minho turned, and the look of horror on his face was unnerving. "You guys hear that?" he whispered. 

Minho peeked around the corner, studying for awhile. Then he jerked back, turning to look at them. "Oh no." he muttered. "Oh no." 

Then Newt could hear it; the Griever sounds. And because of that look on Minho's face, Newt wasn't surprised about what Minho said next: "There's at least a dozen of them. Maybe fifteen.... They're just waiting there for us!"

Alby was at Newt's side now, a bit breathless still. Newt glanced at Thomas; his face was a bit white, and he looked terrified. But there was something else there. He was scared, but he wasn't giving up. And Newt wasn't either. "Well, we knew we'd have to fight," Newt said, hearing his own voice shake. 

Thomas swallowed hard, as if he were swallowing his fear. It didn't work well. "Maybe they've already taken a kid back at the Glade--maybe we can just get past them. Why else would they just be sitting--" 

Sounds of Grievers cut them off. And then more from the other side; all angry, all mechanical and loud, and on all sides. Thomas took a step back, closer to Newt. Newt took a step towards him, too, as all the Gladers began packing in tighter. But scarier than having them on all sides, was that they weren't doing a thing. Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and squeezed. "Got any ideas?" 

"No," Newt replied. "I can't understand what they're waitin' for." 

"We shouldn't have come," Alby said, in that quiet, miserable voice he used a lot often. 'Not now, Alby,' Newt thought desperately. 

"We'd be no better in the Homestead," Thomas said, mirroring Newt's annoyance at Alby's behavior at the moment. "If it's only one tonight, and then we get out of here, that's better than one a night until we're all gone." 

"Maybe I should..." Alby's voice trailed as he started walking off, looking like he was in a trance. 

"Alby?" Newt asked, then began to panic. "Get back here!" he demanded, trying to go after him, but Thomas held tight to his hand. 

Instead of replying, Alby cast an apologetic look over his shoulder, and then took of running straight for a pack of Grievers. "Alby!" Newt screamed. 

Newt took off after him, even though Alby had already thrown himself onto one of those things. He felt Thomas' arms wrap around him and force him back. Newt watched in terror as five or six of those monsters attacked his best friend. "No!" Newt cried, struggling to break loose from Thomas. "Let me go!" 

"There's nothing you can do!" Thomas yelled, only pulling him closer. 

Two more were on him; and Newt shook and jerked and kicked, screaming and yelling. Tears stung Newt's eyes, it hurt deeply, it burned inside him and tore him apart. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had glanced down to see a Griever literally ripping him apart. Newt fought all he could, but soon, he gave in, and collapsed. Thomas collapsed with him, still holding him from behind. Thomas pressed his lips against Newt's ear. "Stand up," he muttered; there was such sympathy and shock. "Stand up, Newt," he muttered, knowing they'd either have to run or fight very soon. 

Newt's heart was broken. He hung his head, gritting his teeth, but he let Thomas help steady him back on his feet. After everything, even after Newt had told himself over and over that Alby was gone, that he had changed forever, it hurt more than Newt ever thought it could. Thomas turned Newt around, pulling him into a tight hug. Newt clung to him. He refused to look back, even though he was sure their was nothing left of his friend anyway. 

"I can't believe it," Newt said, his voice shaking with emotion. "I can't believe he just did that." 

Thomas didn't reply, just squeezed him harder. 

Minho came up behind Newt, squeezing his shoulder. "We can't waste what he did. We'll fight 'em if we have to," he glanced at Thomas, "make a path to the Cliff for you and Teresa. Get in there and do your thing--we'll keep them off until you scream for us to follow."

Newt felt a sour taste boil up in his throat. They were just making plans? Alby had just died. Didn't they hurt at all? Newt clutched at his chest. How could he hurt so bad and the others were just making plans. 

Thomas nodded. "Maybe they'll go dormant for awhile and we can get this done easily." 

"How can you all be so heartless?" Newt muttered into Thomas' chest, not even trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"What do you want, Newt?" Minho snapped. "Should we all dress up and have a funeral?" 

Thomas glared. "Minho." he warned, and Newt was sure he had never heard him sound so mad. Then Thomas' voice softened as he pulled Newt away so he could look at him. "Newt, he sacrificed himself for us. He didn't want to go back, but he knew we did. We can't waste this, Newt." 

Newt just shut his eyes. Thomas was right. 

Then the Grievers revved to life, and began inching forward. Thomas pulled Newt in tight, and Newt looked around in horror with the rest of the Gladers. 

Alby's sacrifice had failed.


	41. Chapter Fifty-Six/Fifty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> A much earlier than usual update, I know! And it's super short, but I'm going to be spending the night at my friend's house tonight, and then babysitting tomorrow, so there won't be another update until tomorrow night! Please do enjoy anyway! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt's heart hurt, so deeply it seemed to infect his blood. It felt like pain and sickness were pulsing through his veins. 

But they didn't have time for that. Not now, not with the Grievers inching forward. So instead, he pushed it all down. He wouldn't let himself feel it, not until they were out of this mess. Not until they were safe. Thomas grabbed Newt's arm. "I need to get through that," he said, nodding towards the Grievers blocking their path to the Cliff. "I have to get the code in!" 

Newt and Minho exchanged glances. And even though Newt felt like his head was spinning and his heart was breaking, he nodded. "You lead," he said to Minho, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Make a bloody path for Tommy and the girl. Hurry." 

Minho's features hardened, resolve in his eye. He nodded once, then he turned towards the Gladers. "We're going straight down the middle! Push him back towards the walls, make a path for Thomas and Teresa! Getting them there is all that matters!" 

"Ready!" Minho yelled, looking at Thomas. 

Thomas, looking panicked, looked to Newt. It was hasty and rushed, but Thomas kissed him hard for only a couple seconds, before Minho yelled; "Now!" 

With all the pain, Newt had almost forgotten his terror until now. But as he followed Minho, his spear raised, it all came rushing back. When he slammed his spear into the first one, a sense of surrealism struck him. He was really there, with his Gladers, fighting these things. The way his spear was tugged into the blubbery part of the things body was almost enough to make him let go, but he clung tightly and ripped it out, disgusted by the screeching the Griever made. 

Newt glanced over his shoulder as Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck went sprinting past him. Newt watched him go for a second. Thomas was going to get them out of here. 

Not that he had much time to think about, a Griever coming at him. Newt opted for smacking the robotic limbs away from himself instead of stabbing at it. It worked much better, but Newt's heart was racing. 

There were so many of them, and screams of pain were everywhere. 

Seconds felt like an eternity, an eternity of struggle and terror. Newt had no idea where Thomas was--if he even made it, but as they terrors dragged on, he could only think; 'Hurry, Tommy.' 

 

Newt ended up with his back against Minho a couple times, relieved to see him alive. He was sweaty and bloody, but he was alive. 

Newt looked around, his chest heaving. How many had died? There was blood splattered across the ground, and the occasional shriek. People were dying. Two Grievers headed Newt's way, and Newt realized that maybe he was about to die too. 

Newt had known this would probably happen, even still, he was terrified. To die at the hands of one of those things, he couldn't imagine anything much worse. 

He did fight, though. As much as he could, but it wasn't long before the Grievers had gotten rid of his spear, somewhat easily. Newt stumbled back, hearing nothing but his heart in his ears. And of all times, he thought of Thomas. 

Then it just stopped. 

The Grievers froze. Everywhere. Their battlefield had just been paused, save for the confused Gladers turning about, looking around, completely lost. 

Then the mechanical limbs sucked up into the Grievers' body, and everything was done. Minho put his arms under Newt's, helping him to his feet. "Did Thomas just...?" 

Newt looked around, then smiled a little, breathless, his heart still racing, his limbs sore, and his mind spinning. 

"I think he did."


	42. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This update is much later than I had intended! Apologies that it's only one chapter, but it's like four in the morning here, so I should probably get to bed! But here it is! Please do enjoy!   
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

They all just stood there, the only sound was that of their breathing. 

Minho looked to Newt. "It's... done?" 

Newt looked around, running a shaking hand through his hair. "I... Think so," he said, something like a laugh escaping him. 'He did it,' he thought. 'Tommy really did it.' 

Several Gladers cheered and laughed. Newt looked around, not able to keep the smile on his face, until he remembered Alby. It struck him hard, and he swallowed hard. Suddenly, he wasn't thinking about how they'd done it, he was noticing all the dead around him. 

Thinking about Alby tormented him; he hadn't needed to sacrifice himself like that. They didn't need the sacrifice. 'But maybe he needed it,' Newt thought. 'Maybe Alby needed to sacrifice himself. To have a reason to go out.' And so Newt just took a deep breath, and accepted that as truth. For some reason, that brought him some kind of comfort. 

Minho stood, hands on hips. "Well, I think it's safe to say we can start heading through that shuckin' Hole. Let's get out of here before those things turn back on," he said. Of course, it was a joke, but a jolt of fear did push Newt to his feet. 

Minho stared at it for a moment, then nodded. "I'll go first." 

"I'll make sure everyone else gets through," Newt said, patting Minho on the back. 

Minho grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. About Alby, about what I said." 

Newt just smiled. "Shut your face and go already." 

Minho laughed and jumped right in. Newt guided the other boys to do the same, watching them go one-by-one. He glanced over his shoulder, risking a glance at all the blood, at all the corpses. Of all the boys who had been so ready to get out of there, finally, and lost their lives before they could really get out. It was unfair, and it hurt Newt deeply. His Gladers, so many of them, never got to know life beyond this. 

When all the others boys had gone through, Newt followed suit. The feeling was odd and bothersome, and he hit the ground hard. He winced, not knowing what he expected, but he didn't exactly expect that. Before he had even attempted to get up, arms grabbed him and yanked him into a sitting position. He didn't get a chance to see who it was before they kissed him deeply, but he had a pretty good guess who it was.

After the kiss, Thomas grabbed Newt's face, looking over his face. "Oh thank God." 

Newt clutched Thomas' shirt, sighing in relief. Thomas hugged him close, not saying anything for a minute or two, before pulling back enough to look at Newt. "The rest...?" 

Newt frowned, glancing aside. "Dead. Half of us." 

Thomas frowned, turning Newt's face towards him, kissing him briefly, then just hugged him again. And for awhile, no one said anything. 

"Ya know what?" Minho started, "half of us might have died, but half of us lived. No one got stung. Thomas and Newt are still over there being gross," he offered a little smile, standing a little taller. "We've gotta get out of here." 

Thomas looked miserable for a moment, and Newt's heart yearned for him, yearned for him to not look like that. Newt put a hand on Thomas' face, smiling softly. "Let's get out of here." 

Thomas smiled a bit, standing, pulling Newt with him. He nodded towards a hall. "Down there I heard a door open." 

Minho turned and started that way. "Then let's go." 

Thomas and Newt walked hand-in-hand. Thomas squeezed his hand a bit. "Are you okay?" 

Newt nodded. "Probably just as okay as you are." 

Thomas laughed a little. "Well. I have you still." 

Something about that sent a wave of reassurance through him, warm--feeling better than anything Newt had felt since they went into that Maze. Newt smiled up at him; at his amazing, difficult, reckless Tommy. He moved closer to him, leaning his head against his shoulder as they walked, holding his hand tight. Thomas was right; they had each other. And somewhere deep inside, Newt knew he could keep going through anything, so long as he had Thomas. 

They came up to a slide of all things, and it seemed to shoot straight downward. 

When it came up to them, Newt felt dizzy just looking at it. It was steep and dark. He glanced at Thomas who just squeezed his hand. "I guess we have to," Newt said, grimacing. 

"I guess we do," Thomas said, taking a step back. "You first, I insist." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "So gentlemanly," he said, just going for broke and going for it. 

Newt, again, wasn't sure what he had expected and this, again, was not it. The entire thing was covered in an oily substance that smelled awful; like burnt plastic and burnt out machinery. No one needed to tell him this had something to do with Grievers. Because of all this, it seemed impossibly fast, and he knew it wasn't slowing down, so he just braced himself and waited for it to end. It sounded like some Gladers thought it was almost fun, and others were absolutely terrified out of their wits--Newt didn't really think about it, just let it do its thing. 

Newt let out a cry when it all suddenly stopped, sending him forward, hitting the ground. Solid ground. His head was spinning, but he was thankful it was over, and before he could even think about getting to his feet Thomas landed right on him. 

Newt groaned, then looked over at Thomas, who looked much worse than he did. For a moment, Newt was sure Thomas was going to throw up on him. Newt offered a weak grin. "Well hi," he breathed.

Thomas did not look amused, in fact, he looked quite sick and awful, but answered nonetheless. "Hi." 

Moments later, Thomas was pushing himself off Newt; crawling away a bit and throwing up violently. Newt sat up, frowning over at poor Thomas, feeling bad for him. Despite the lingering dizziness, Newt pushed himself to his feet, and joined the group of Gladers that had begun to pull themselves together. Thomas joined him soon, leaning against Newt slightly as he did. Newt let him, supporting him as they looked around. 

The place was huge. 

it was some kind of underground chamber, full of machinery and dust and parts Newt couldn't even begin to understand. There were huge glass doors, and windows. It took Newt a moment to realize that beyond their dark tinge, there were people on the other side of those windows. They just watched the Gladers, observing them. They were terrifying, they looked like ghosts; angry and sinister, mere apparitions of what a human should look like. 

But Newt knew just who they were. 

The Creators.


	43. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> I know, another single-chapter update. So lame. But my internet went out for a couple hours, and I should've been asleep hours ago, but I wanted to wait for it to come back on so I could update just in case I don't have time until later tomorrow! 
> 
> So please, do enjoy! ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt leaned in more against Thomas, clutching his shirt. 

A deathly silence had fallen, and Gladers were beginning to take steps back, or shuffle uncomfortably. All of those observers said nothing, did barely anything. And the silence was too suffocating. Too quiet. It seemed to suck the air out of the room. 

"Who are those people?" Chuck whispered, but his voice sounded impossibly loud. A stark contrast from the heavy silence they'd endured so far. 

"The Creators." Minho said, then spat. "I'm gonna break their shuck faces!" he screamed, so loud it made Newt wince. 

"What do we do?" Thomas asked, taking the words from Newt's mouth. "What are they waiting on?" 

A loud, slow beeping echoed throughout the room. It came from everywhere, booming through the room almost painfully. Thomas pulled Newt in closer, held him tighter. Chuck began to look somewhat panicked. "What now?" 

Everyone looked to Thomas, Newt included. Thomas just frowned sheepishly under the weight of the stares and shrugged. He had no idea; the Changing hadn't prepared him for this. And almost just as suddenly as it had began, the beeping just stopped. And somehow, that was worse. The void-like silence left behind was much more chilling than the loud beeping. Newt would rather have that. 

Then Newt noticed one of the door before them swinging open. Newt clutched Thomas, every fiber of his body bracing himself for whatever monstrosity was about to come through those doors. 

Instead, two people came through. 

One was a woman, an actual grown-up. She looked quite ordinary, thin and all-business. Beside her, there was a boy in an oversized sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, hiding his face. Newt stared at the shadowed out, hidden face. Something crept over him, cold. Bad. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. 

"Welcome back." The woman spoke. "Over two years and so few dead. Well done." 

And just like that, Newt didn't care about that boy anymore. 

Rage boiled his very blood, heating his skin. His friends, his family--so few? So few dead? As if they were just bugs, just toy things that could be spared? He glared, and Newt could feel actual hate radiating off him. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes found him. They were indifferent, there was neither compassion nor malice. "Everything has gone as planned, Mr. Newton. Though we had expected more of you to give up along the way." 

Newt should've said something in response, anything. But instead he just stood there, baffled. Everything about that caught him off guard.

Not that he would've spoken again anyway. Not after she reached over and pulled the hood off the boy, revealing a face Newt never saw he'd see again. 

It was Gally. 

Newt blinked, a few times, making sure he wasn't seeing things. 

It was really Gally. 

"What's he doing here!" Minho shouted. 

"You're safe now," the woman responded as if Minho hadn't spoke at all. "Please, be at ease." 

"At ease?" Minho barked. "Who are you telling us to be at ease? We wanna talk to the police, the mayor, the president--anybody!" 

Part of Newt did as it always did and worried about what Minho would do, but in the end, he decided this woman probably deserved it. And he hadn't quite gone too far yet, so it was okay. 

"Watch who you are talking to, boy. I had expected someone who cleared the Maze Trials to be more mature." she said, and even though there was no overbearing infliction in her voice, it was venomous. 

Minho glared and started to retort, but Newt elbowed him. It seemed the woman might not respond as calmly next time. 

"Gally," Newt said, looking at the boy who had just looked uncomfortable and miserable the entire time. "What's going on?" 

Gally looked Newt right in the eyes, and there was something terrible in his eyes. Not malice or rage like it had been before, but something much worse. Something cold and terrifying. They wavered, and he shook his head--the movement was tight and forced, then he was back to just staring. Something was off, terribly off. 

The woman looked pleased with Gally's odd behavior. "One day, you will all learn to be grateful for all of this. To be proud of it. If not, then all this will have been for nothing. And there would be dark times, Mr. Newton, dark times." she paused. "Though there is one, final Variable." she said, stepping back. 

That one step back set something off in Newt. Something was wrong. 

Then Newt noticed Gally. He was trembling miserably, and his face had gone so pale. His lips were pressed tight together, and it looked like he was trying with all his might to speak, and failing miserably. 

"Gally?" Thomas asked, taking a step forward, lightly guiding Newt behind him. 

The moment Thomas did so, words blurted from Gally's mouth. "They can.... control me... I don't... I don't--" his eyes bulged, and a hand went to his throat, as if he were choking himself. Newt frowned deeply. Just like Alby had done. Then suddenly, his face stilled and his body calmed. 

And immediately after, Gally produced a knife from his pocket. 

And with shocking speed, Gally reared his arm back and threw the knife forward. Right towards Thomas. Newt's heart and stomach were struck with shock, his body tingled with adrenaline, but something happened before his mind could even will his body forward. 

Chuck was there. 

And with a sickening, wet thunk, it hit him. It buried inside him--right in his chest. Chuck hit the floor, screaming as he did so, already convulsing. 

Newt threw his hands over his mouth, tears already welling. Not Chuck, not little Chuck. 

Thomas suddenly crashed to his knees beside Chuck, gripping him. "Chuck!" Thomas screamed, and Newt's heart was gripped with pain and terror. He had never, ever, heard anyone scream like that. 

He was bleeding so much. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, his legs kicking aimlessly. Death was coming for him, and it was coming fast. Newt took a staggering step back, both hands firmly pressed against his mouth. His tears poured down his face; Thomas screaming, Chuck dying. It was too much, it tore him apart. 

They whispered to each other for a moment, and Newt had never seen Thomas look so sad and weak. He had never seen Chuck, precious little Chuck, look so pained, so terrified. 

And when he did die, it was sudden but it was absolute. And everything was quiet. 

Thomas was just sitting there, staring at Chuck. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat, but there was a new one to replace it. He wiped at his eyes, but there were new tears to replace it. Just as he was about to step forward, to reach out to Thomas, Thomas bulleted forward. 

Thomas crashed right into Gally. And he beat him. Mercilessly. He had one hand on Gally's neck, the other hand wailing on Gally. It was terrifying; it wasn't right. Even Gally, even what'd he done, this was... inhuman. This was sick. And for the first time in his life, a seed of terror sat in Newt's stomach, and it was directed at Thomas. 

Minho grabbed Newt's arm, giving him a slight yank as he ran forward. Newt followed, not needing to be told twice. Both of them grabbed him, yanking him back. Thomas suddenly relaxed. He shrugged off Minho and Newt's grip, and fell to his knees beside Chuck's corpse. He pulled him into his arms, and his body shook with misery. "No!" he cried. "No!" 

Newt was at his side in a second, placing a hand on Thomas' shoulder. It racked through him, it broke him open to see Thomas like this. A cold gripping him like nothing else. Thomas sobbed and cried. "I promised him!" he cried out. "I promised I'd take him home, save him! I promised him!" 

And Thomas continued to sob and break down. And all Newt could do was stay at his side, and watch with growing misery, as the love his life fell apart, holding the corpse of a family member in his arms.


	44. Chapter Sixty/Sixty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! 
> 
> So sorry for such a late update! It's crazy, we're almost done with this fic! I'm almost done with another long one I've been writing for awhile, it's so crazy how both of them are coming to an end at the same time--Same day, in fact, both of them will be done tomorrow! 
> 
> Woah! Let's continue!   
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas pulled it together, and Newt was still by his side when he did. 

He wasn't done. He had more tears to cry, and more grieving to do, but Thomas was smart. He knew this wasn't the time, and Thomas knew to store it in his heart and wait for the right time. Newt hoped it would be soon; he didn't want Thomas to carry this around for too long. And following Thomas' example, Newt did the same thing. There'd be time later to mourn Chuck, but it wasn't now. 

Thomas finally looked at Newt, with such sadness in his eyes. Newt took his hand and helped him stand. Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, hugging him tightly. Newt hugged him back, and it occurred to him that things would be okay--just so long as they were together. 

It was silent for awhile, as if they were all mourning. Maybe they were, or maybe no one knew what to say. 

Soon, the woman from WICKED broke the silence. "Everything happens for a purpose," she said, not a trace of remorse in her voice. "You must understand this." 

Newt felt anger burn in his own chest, but the way Thomas looked at her was almost frightening. Newt held Thomas' arm, mostly to comfort him, but if he needed to, he'd hold him back. 

Suddenly, there was commotion from the entrance the woman had come from. She looked panicked, her face draining of color. 

Thomas and Newt exchanged worried glances, shocked to see a group of several people come rushing in. They all had guns, and yelled over each other--Newt couldn't place a single word they said. Newt clung to Thomas as they tackled the woman and pointed their gun at her. Surely they wouldn't shoot her. 

But they did. 

Several shots slammed into her body, leaving her a bloody mess. 

Newt stared in horror, waiting for these people to turn on them and shoot them down just like that girl. Instead, they stepped in front of them, and shot out the observation windows, killing the people on the other side. Thomas put his arm around Newt and drew him in close. Newt looked away from the mess just in time to see a man approach him. "There's no time to explain. Just follow us and run like your life depends on it, because it does." 

And with that, he motioned to his people, and began running. 

The hesitation in the Gladers was short, and then they were running after them. Thomas and Newt ran hand-in-hand, and Newt had no idea what to think about this, or how to feel about it. And the longer they ran, the most blank his mind became. 

Until they ran through another set of glass doors, into a fierce downpour of rain. The sky was black, and it was almost too dark to see anything at all, but Newt was at least able to think about how nice the rain sounded and smelled and felt. It was warm and oddly thick, but it wasn't bad. 

They reached a big bus that had definitely seen better days and were instructed to get on. They all formed a tight line, filing on. Thomas and Newt held each other hands tightly. They glanced at each other. Thomas didn't smile, but there was something about the way he looked at Newt just then that was good. Completely good. "Rain." he said simply. 

Newt nodded, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "Rain." 

Thomas went flying back, his hand ripping from Newt's. Newt spun around to see some woman throwing him to the ground. Newt only caught a glimpse of her face before she stared down at Thomas; it was terrible. Insane, covered in grotesque sores. Just as Newt had shaken off his terror and was going to rush forward, one of their rescuers grabbed the woman and yanked her off Thomas. 

She shouted something to Thomas, even as she was dragged away. But over the rain and chaos, Newt didn't catch it. 

Thomas scrambled to his feet and backed away. Newt went forward, wrapping his arms around Thomas' middle. Thomas swung around, calming when he saw Newt there. Newt grabbed him as the man who had rescued him dragged the woman off. Newt swallowed hard, willing his heart to calm. "Tommy, come on," he said, pulling him towards the bus. They needed to hurry before some other crazy person tried to kill them. 

They stumbled onto the bus, finding a seat together. They sat there, and everything felt so surreal. His hand was still in Thomas', and he squeezed. The only thing that made sense was Thomas. 

Just as he thought maybe they'd experienced enough excitement for one day, the woman was running around again, the same one that attacked Thomas. She waved her arms around and ran towards the front of the bus. 

Newt's heart sank when they realized they weren't slowing down. 

They ran right over her, and never slowed, not even after. Newt stared out the window, shocked. And despite everything, he was still scared. His heart wouldn't stop racing. 

And Thomas did as he always does--he did the right thing at just the right time. He put his arm around Newt and pulled him in against his chest, hugging him tightly, curling around him. Newt sighed in relief, leaning against him. 

And so they just sat there, curled up together, as the bus sped along. 

 

An hour or so went by. 

Newt leaned against Thomas, in an odd state between sleeping in waking. He knew how long it had been, but it also only felt like minutes. He knew where he was, but nothing felt real. He could feel himself breathing, but his lungs felt like plastic. 

After some time, Thomas shifted, and Newt pulled back to look at him. He offered the smallest smile, then scooted towards the edge of his seat, leaning in to speak with one of the women who had rescued them. 

They found out lots of things. It was a lot to take in at one, but Newt absorbed all of it. Sun flares had destroyed the Earth and killed a great deal of people, and along with it came a sickness. Then WICKED began a test, and they were a part of it. It was unethical and wrong, which was why these people had come to help. Rebels, in a way. They wanted the Gladers to join them. 

When the woman gazed off, singling she was done talking, Thomas and Newt settled back into their seat. 

"What do you think?" Thomas whispered. 

"I'm too tired to think," Newt said, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder. "Let's just be safe for a little while." 

Thomas nodded. "Maybe we will be." 

Despite the storm inside him, the pain and fear and confusion, Newt was able to fall asleep to the gentle rise and fall of Thomas' breathing. 

 

Thomas awoke Newt sometime later. 

Thomas gave him yet another weak smile. "Let's go." 

They were lead through several flights of stairs, to a dormitory-like building. It was lined with bunk beds and tables and dressers. It looked utterly normal. Shockingly, so. A small staff tended to them. 

They were assigned beds, given clothes and bathroom things, and dinner. Pizza, real pizza. And for the first time in a long time, almost everyone looked happy. But Newt could only keep his eyes on Thomas. It wasn't that he looked sad or miserable, just somewhat indifferent. Like he wanted to be happy, but he couldn't quite get it to break through everything else he felt. 

When it was time for bed, no one argued. 

Newt waited until the people who had rescued them had gone, then he crawled out of his bed. Thomas opened the blanket for him as Newt crawled into Thomas'. Thomas smiled. "If you hadn't come over here, I would've gone over there." 

Newt grinned, snuggling up against him. He took in a deep breath. "Tommy, I love you." 

Thomas rested his hand on Newt's head, running his hand lazily against Newt's hair. "I love you, too," he said sleepily.

Newt wanted to press him, to see how he felt. To see if he was going to be alright, but Thomas sounded so exhausted. 

So instead, he settled against him and let himself fall asleep.


	45. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness!! 
> 
> Here I was so confident that I wouldn't have anything going on, and then mom and I went out last night anyway... XD And now I have to do my chores, since mom and I just went out AGAIN this morning. My other fics (both started, and ones I plan to start later today), will have to wait until my chores are done, but I figured since I only have this one chapter left, I could cram this one in since it's such a short little ending! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Newt's sleep didn't last. 

He thought maybe a dream woke him, maybe a nightmare, but when he woke, he couldn't remember it was. Instead of doing what was smart, and trying to go back to sleep, Newt watched as Thomas slept lightly; occasionally stirring and falling back into his sleep. 

He looked exhausted, even as his eyes were falling closed, and his breathing evening out. Newt ran his fingers through Thomas' hair; he was always so stunning. Newt pressed a kiss to Thomas' cheek, long and soft. Thomas didn't deserve to feel so torn up like he did. Even as he slept, Newt could see the torment on his face. And while Newt still feel the misery weighing on his own heart, he still wished Thomas would feel better. He found himself thinking that if he could, he'd take all of Thomas' pain, just so Thomas could breathe easy. 

Thomas stirred and opened one eye, peering at Newt. 

Newt pulled his hand away, smiling apologetically. "Sorry," he whispered. 

Thomas turned towards him, shaking his head. "It's okay," but the exhaustion on his face betrayed him. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispered. 

Newt shrugged, then sighed a bit. "What do you think happened? To the Gladers who stayed behind?" 

Thomas glanced off for a moment, then frowned when he looked at Newt again. "Nothing good. Probably got swarmed by the Grievers," he paused. "That sounded harsh." he added apologetically. 

"No, you're right." Newt said with a nod, imagining his Gladers succumbing to such an awful fate. He glanced up at Thomas, trying to hide the hopefulness he felt surging through him. "Do you think we're safe here?" 

Thomas paused. "I don't know," he said, and then he offered a smile, a real one, and it sent fire through Newt. "But wherever we are, I think we'll be fine. So long as we're all together," he took Newt's hands in his. "And so long as it's us, together." 

Newt burned, and smiled while doing so. "I think so, too." 

Thomas leaned forward and kissed him. They held it for only a moment, and despite how much he wanted--felt like he needed--to continue, Newt pulled away. Thomas frowned, and Newt just laughed quietly. "Go back to bed, you look like you're about to bloody die." 

Thomas smiled and did as told, laying back. He opened his arms and Newt went right into them. 

"I love you," Thomas said against the top of Newt's head. 

And that was when Newt knew Thomas was right, they'd be alright wherever they went. 

"I love ya too, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed; I had a fun time writing this and am so appreciative to everyone who read and left comments and kudos, it means so much to me! <3  
> So thank you again, from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
